New Ride
by MICH-KR3000
Summary: (SEQUEL TO NEW LIFE) years had gone by and training was done, Katie, Matt and their friends are now working at the SSC alongside the original team, with a few other workers, Katie and KIRA are finally going to go out on missions on their own. will they be able to fill in their father's shoes? and how will KITT cope up with her daughter going out on missions alone after his loss..
1. Chapter 1

**well i'm over with exams and happy to announce that i can turn my full attention to writing yayy! this is going to be the 3rd and last part of my trilogy. hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

Takes place six years after the ending of 'New Life'

**Matt**

-Physical-

22 years old, short Brown hair and eyes, well toned, thin, smart

-Activity-

has the place of head technician at the SSC, working with the AIs and new technology. would rarely go out with Katie and KIRA on a mission or two

-Personality-

open with his friends but shy when it comes to girls, active, sporty kind of guy

**Noah**

-Physical-

22 years old, curly Black hair and green eyes, small complexion, geeky kind of smart

-Activity-

head of the general technicians, works with all the new technology that comes to the SSC

-Personality-

shy, would rather stay in the SSC than go out.

**Ryder**

-Physical-

23 years old, shaggy longish black hair and brown eyes, thin but well toned

-Activity-

works as chief engineer of all the machines and systems of the SSC

-Personality-

open, outdoors kind of guy, is confident with everyone as well as fun

**Connor**

-Physical-

21 years old, blonde short hair, gray eyes, thin

-Activity-

head software and firewall designer for all computers in the complex as well as the AIs

-Personality-

not open but not closed either, is talkative at times but only with his friends, is shy when with strangers

**Katie**

-Physical-

22 years old, thin, straight black hair just longer than the shoulder length that ends in a tip and deep blue eyes

-Activity-

KIRA's driver

-Personality-

Open, active, confident with everyone, spends most of her free time with KIRA, she enjoys listening to loud music and driving around

**Sydney**

-Physical-

21 years old, thin, long straight blond hair and green eyes

-Activity-

Mechanic of both AIs

-Personality-

Confident and outspoken, loves to talk to the AIs when working on them. Sporty

**Skyla**

-Physical-

22 years old, longish light brown curly hair, light brown eyes

-Activity-

Complex defense and security manager

-Personality-

Open when with her friends, smart, enjoys spending time with her friends

**KITT**

-physical-

his stripes have a slightly lighter color than before, other than that he remains the same

-Activity-

does not go out in as many missions as he used too, goes alone to a few and with KIRA in some others

-Personality-

quiet, more reserved, he is protective of his daughter, rarely speaks and only to his driver and closest friends. spends most of his free time parked outside the SSC. Strong will and mind

**KIRA**

-Physical-

not too much of a difference

-Activity-

started to go out in missions two years ago accompanied by KITT and only in some missions

-Personality-

has a more open personality, would rather be training or driving around than inside the SSC, enjoys listening to pop music and long drives. spends most of her time with her driver. is shy when around strangers but confident and talkative with her friends. A little stubborn at times but ready for everything

* * *

**This was just a small intro to the characters, how they have changed after the 6 year gap**


	2. Life goes on

**first actual chapter of the story, more kind of an intro but already i'm halfway trough next chapter so it shouldn't be long. this chapter is a bit short**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

LIFE GOES ON

The digital speedometer was starting to climb past the two hundredth KPH, the straight of the track was rapidly coming to and end, using the hand brake she performed a perfect U-turn getting out of the corner sideways and going back to her normal speed. ahead, a small car she would have to jump over followed by two more turns and another straight with cones laid along that she would have to zigzag trough before finishing

she did the rest of the course with ease and stopped in front of her father

"so?" She asked

"well...you are improving"

"KIRA helped me a lot you know?" Katie said pointing at the White Mustang behind her

"I've seen you and KIRA each time getting closer to each other, I'm surprised"

"thanks, now what's next?"

"you are done for today, you can go back inside"

"are you sure?"

"yeah, you two have been doing a lot lately"

"we have to, the final test is next week"

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble with it"

"well, then i guess I'll see you around" she said getting back into KIRA and heading back to the SSC

it was amazing how little everything changed in six years, the only major difference was that the now gown-up kids had finished their training at the Y.A.T.D. and had been granted a position at the SSC. and where already starting to be assigned to their specific stations, Katie of course kept training with KIRA, they where now experts when it came to maneuvering and Katie was pretty good at fighting too. Matt and Noah where as good as if not better than the geek squad: AKA Billy, Zoe and Alex. when it came to code encryption and breaking, Ryder was working as the chief engineer on the SSC and Connor was in charge of the software and firewalls and Skyla and Sydney where going to be working with the new technology that arrived to the SSC and provide it to the AIs and the techs working there, amazingly the whole group had managed to get the best work places they could've ever wanted

Katie got back inside with KIRA and got down to find Matt and Noah in the computers with Billy and Alex, playing some sort of computer game, she decided not to interrupt with boys and their games so she just stood behind them watching, waiting for them to finish

KIRA had been constantly improving with the years, training with Katie really had many advantages. KITT himself had witnessed that change, he saw how the bond they shared became stronger with the years. when they where training they could reach a certain point in which they where capable of acting like one. one knew that the other wanted to do and vice versa, it was amazing, KITT was immensely proud of his daughter's massive improvements. two years ago she had started to go in some missions with him. just in case.

she couldn't be any happier than she was now. she had a good life, good friends, a good home and a great father, he could be overprotective and quiet most of the time but a good father never the less. Katie...Katherine was the best driver she could ever ask for, it was amazing how they got together so well. Katie spent most of her time with her, doing some laps around the track, on the obstacle course or simply driving around for fun. they where like two friends that knew each other since babies...well...that was, in a sense, true...for the most part, but leaving that aside, they where truly like sisters, they had spent so much time with each other that there was nothing that they didn't knew from each other already

at this point she could risk saying that she had a perfect life, she had her friends and her family with her and was starting to go out in mission with KIRA , her father and KITT would often go with her and help out but she got to go on her own a few times already. she was surprised how much KIRA had changed over the years, not only she had improved with her abilities, but her personality had changed as well, she could almost be described as human. on their way to some missions she enjoyed talking to her or simply turn up the music on the stereo and sing along, it was something they enjoyed doing.

for Matt it looked like things just kept getting better and better, not only had he managed to apply to be a tech at the SSC, but he now was head tech of the kittcave, he got to work with the AIs and help them on their missions and as if it wasn't enough he also got to work with Noah with some of the new technology that arrived at the base once in a while, he too had finally gathered the courage to ask Katie out one night!. yes he had been in love with her for a few years now but he never really told her, he was planning on doing so soon but he yet didn't know how...she was quite the character, there was no other person in the world like her.

Everything at the SSC had slowly picked up it's pace with the years, and the addition of a certain group of people to it only made everything better. The thing here was, that not everyone who graduates from the Y.A.T.D. makes it to stay at the SSC, most of them are sent to work with other agencies. Only a small ten percent stayed. Just about another eight students stayed working at the SSC in different positions. It was just a matter of luck and skills and Katie's group happened to have the two of them...

Yes all seven friends had gotten into the SSC but would they have what is necessary to be part of the Organization?...would they be able to prove they do belong here?...only time would reveal the answer

* * *

**First chapter up!, any ideas, comments, critiques, suggestions (anything really) would be appreciated. reviews make me sooo happy so make sure to leave yours...please ^^**


	3. Final Exam

**ok new chapter, i'll probabbly take longer to post up the next one because i'm leaving tomorrow for about two weeks and won't get too much time to write but bare with me ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

FINAL EXAM

it was early morning, the sun was barely out and Katie was already up and getting ready. today was going to be hers and KIRA's final exam. if they managed to pass the exam they would finally be allowed to go on missions on their own for the first time. right now she was already sitting at the cafeteria getting some which she hoped would wake her up a bit more (a cold shower and a blow-dryer didn't work as she expected...) and because of the early hours was that she was surprised to see Matt entering the cafeteria

"Matt?"

"Hey Katie, mind if i join you" he said as he pulled a chair over

"What are you doing already up?, not that i don't want you here but..."

"Can't i wake up early without being bugged?"

"Yeah but...you are almost always the last to get up..."

"There's always time for a change right?"

"I guess you're right"

"Today is your final exam right?"

"Yep"

"You nervous?"

"A bit"

"Why?"

"this test is going to decide if KIRA and i can finally go out on our own of if we'll have to stay here another year. it means a lot to us..."

"yeah but you have no reason to be nervous"

"what?"

"yeah, I've seen you two on the track. you've matched KITT's speed at some points of the track!"

"really?"

"I've watched some of your practices as well as your stats. you'll be able to make it no problem"

"you know how everything's going to work right?"

"not really..."

"look, Mike, Sarah, My parents as well as Billy, Zoe and Alex are coming out to the track. KITT is going to set the time by running one lap around the track and i have to beat his time with KIRA. is i do beat his time at least for a second i pass the test, if i don't i have to stay another year here"

"wow, you got it hard"

"and to make matters worst it rained last night so the track is damped"

"you'll still be able to do it, KIRA can handle ice perfectly, eater would be no problem right?"

"She does have a little trouble with water, ice it's fine but water..."

"She can handle ice but not water?"

"She can handle both but ice it's easier for her somehow...maybe i'm thinking too much

"you ARE thinking too much. just relax okay everything is going to be fine"

the two kept talking for a few more minutes then Danny arrived, he was standing right next to the door when he called out

"hey Kate" he called out making her turn

"yeah?"

"its time" he said before leaving. Katie and Matt shared a look before standing up and leaving. Katie arrived to the Kittcave to find only KIRA still on her recharge mode, KITT was already outside.

"okay time to wake up" Katie said as she patted her hood right above her scanner, as it slowly came back to life with a humm

"good morning Katie"

"hi, are you ready"

"as ready as i'll ever be"

"okay then, lets go" Katie said as she got in and the engine came to life with a growl "you coming?" Katie asked Matt who was standing in front of them

"of course"

"then jump in" she said as the passenger door opened and Matt got in as the gimble started to turn

The three main techs and Matt and Katie's parents where already outside waiting for them, KITT standing next to them. KIRA slowed down as she approached everyone, she stopped in front of Katie's parents and opened her doors to let them out before slowly rolling towards her dad.

"You ready" Danny asked

"I think so"

"You're doubting?"

"The track is wet. KIRA had always had a bit of trouble with it"

"Is not that bad sweetie" Shelby said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder

"You think so?"

"You and KIRA have a very strong bond, and amazing relationship. I'm sure you won't have a problem with a little water"

"Thanks mom"

"Good luck Kate" Danny said as his daughter stared to walk away

"Bye dad"

Katie started to walk towards the track where she saw KITT with KIRA.

"we are ready KITT" she said stopping next to KIRA

"is Billy ready with the timer?"

"ready and waiting for your signal"

"Okay"

KIRA and Katie moved a bit back giving KITT some space as he started to build up the revvs getting ready to start, with the needle on the red line and after a few seconds of charging up his engine, he took off into the track.

KITT was moving with ease trough each corner and handling with he water like if it wasn't even there. Years of experience where helping him to perfectly handle every possible situation, in under two minutes he was crossing the finish line.

"Billy, time" Sarah asked

"One minute fifty two seconds"

"That's very good time..." Katie said more to herself

"Kira, you go" Shelby said. Kate shot her mom a worried look before getting back into KIRA, there was no denying that she was truly nervous now

"Katie are you alright?" KIRA asked

"I'm a bit nervous actually"

"I am worried as well"

"What?"

"My dad did a very good time even on he wet track, he has years of experience"

"Oh god..."

"Yet i am confident that we will make the time" KIRA said making a small smile grow on Katie's face

"Okay KIRA are you ready?"

"Only if you are"

"Let's get this over with" she said as both peeled off into the track

Everything was going perfectly fine for the first half of the track, driving fast and smooth trough the bends, that was when they reached the tightest bend on the track, making an almost 180 degree turn. As they approached the bend Katie started breaking, she glanced at KIRA's voice modulator who appeared to be looking at her as well. With a long sigh she whispered out an 'everything is going to be fine' before looking back to the road, her face taking a determined look as she started turning the wheel and pulling on the hand-break

For them everything was moving in slow motion, KIRA's back wheels where locked sliding trough the pavement as she calculated the grip and the movement of her front wheels. She was starting to slide gracefully trough the corner thinking that everything was going to be fine, until she saw the huge puddle of water she was about to hit. Water started splashing everywhere, the amount of water caused her to loose traction, making her slide a few meters off the corner pushing a small cone out of place, as soon as she was half way out of the bend, she removed the hand-brake for Katie who then pressed back on the accelerator, recovering the ground they lost on the bend.

The rest if the track was relatively easy, but they had to make up the time they had lost, seconds later KIRA was crossing the finish line. Katie then got down as everyone approached.

"So...what was our time?" Kate asked as she got dow

n from KIRA

"Well..." Zoe started "that last turn took away some valuable seconds..."

A sigh "Okay out with it"

"Your time was that of one minute fifty dead"

"I knew the rain was!-...wait what?"

"You beat the time for two full seconds"

"So...that means that i..."

"You passed the test Kate, you can start going on missions on your own!" Shelby said, emotion clear in her voice

"You serious?!"

"Of course. you passed your final driving test and got a perfect score on the rest, you are more than ready to go"

"She needs more training..." KITT said from behind, making everyone turn back and move aside to let him pass.

"Dad?"

"You need to learn how to properly handle water before you are allowed to go out on your own"

"But i passed the test...we beat your time for two seconds"

"We cannot allow another incident like that to happen, you are not going out until you make that turn And that is my last word" KITT finished before backing up and heading back to the SSC. Everyone stood quiet, Katie shared a look with KIRA before she peeled off following Her father

"Dad...wait!" She said as she went past KITT and doing a U-turn to face him "i have passed every test, Katherine and i have been trough a lot to get where we are now"

"I am not taking any chance"

"Even we still got trough the test you are going to make us go trough all again because of a single turn?"

"Yes, and like i said before that is my last word" he finished as he rounded his daughter and went back inside the SSC.

KIRA went back to where the rest where standing, waiting to see what was going to happen now. Katie knew that after all in the end it would be KITT the one to decide if they could go on missions, he had the final word, but she really didn't expect him to say no...after all they had already gone trough years of training and he had seen it, he knew they where very good doing what they did...why would a small slip on a turn make him change his mind all of a sudden?...

"What did he say?" Katie asked

"Not going to change his mind about it, we'll have to start the last semester of training again"

A sigh "are you sure there is nothing we can do to change his mind?"

"Maybe..." Shelby started "maybe i can go talk to him"

"Can you?" Matt asked

"Yeah...not so sure if i can make him change his mind but i will at least try"

"Okay, tell me what he says about it" Katie finished getting back inside KIRA, with Matt, and going back inside the SSC

Minutes later everyone was already back inside. Katie's friends of course the first thing they did when they saw he was ask about her test. After a quick explanation of the events and what was going to happed they went back to their work stations and Katie went to her pod.

Shelby walked into the kittcave about an hour after her daughter's test. She saw KITT resting of his gimble, his scanner tracking slowly with low light, he was probably about to go into his recharge mode.

"KITT?"

"Yes Shelby" he said as his scanner went back to it's normal brightness

"Can i have a word with you...in private"

KITT opened his door and started his engine, Shelby got inside KITT as he drove back out the SSC. KITT drove outside the main building and stopped next to one of the smaller buildings next to it

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Shelby got out and walked in front of KITT "it's about Katie and KIRA...and what happened this morning at the track" at the mention of said event Shelby saw KITT's scanner started to move quicker than before

"I already said everything i had to say on that subject"

"You can't make Katie and KIRA do a whole semester all over again because of a single turn"

"I know what i'm doing"

"But don't you think is a little unfair?. They've worked so hard for far too long, we gave KIRA new defense systems and top-of-the-line software"

"I am doing this to protect her"

She kneeled in front of KITT, her hand on his scanner "i know you are. But keeping her from leaving the SSC is not going to solve anything, she needs to go out on her own in order to fully be able to complete her training"

"She already went out alone once...we all know how that turned out"

"She is no longer who she was back then"

"Are you going to take the risk?"

"I wouldn't take it if i didn't thought it wasn't necessary"

"We all know that KARR IS out there, just waiting for the right moment to strike, i am not taking any chances with him, if it hadn't been because of the helicopter that you sent maybe here would be only one AI left" ...a sigh "i don't want to loose her too...she's all i have..."

"I know KITT, but i promise that nothing will happen to her. She is very smart and strong, agile...just like her father"

A long pause "okay...Katie and KIRA can start going on missions as off next week. But they'll have to keep a com. Link always open"

"Thanks KITT, i really appreciate it" she finished before starting to walk away

After Shelby had disappeared into the main building KITT continued to enter the smaller secondary building, at the far end of one of the corridors was a white and blue Mustang. KITT slowly approached her until he was less than a meter away, he looked at the dark scanner in front of him "...i hope this is the right thing to do" he said more to himself before slowly backing up

* * *

**Comments, critiques, ideas, anything that comes to your mind is appreciated!**


	4. First Mission

**yay another chapter...and a long one at that, sorry for the wait but i was out on vacations. as a reward for your patience here is one darn long chapter, enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

FIRST MISSION

Two days had passed since KITT had finally given Katie and KIRA the authorization to go out on missions on their own and both where just getting ready to go, it was a relatively easy case, Katie would need to gather evidence to take down a supposed mafia group. Their base of operations was set in New York so they where going to use their recently acquired C-17 to get there, it was going to take them about two hours to get there, for now Katie was finishing with getting her things ready and KITT was having a talk with KIRA.

"Do you already have all the files on the mission?" KITT asked his daughter

"Yes and i have gone trough them with Katie"

"Systems checked?"

"Self diagnostic complete and all systems working under optimum standards"

"Weapons and defenses?"

"Fully operable...Dad, aren't you worrying too much?"

"When we talk about you going on your first mission and that far away i have my reasons to worry"

"Is not a particularly difficult mission, and Katie is the one doing most of the work actually"

"The fact of you going to New York alone is what worries me"

"Why?"

...silence

"Dad?" She said just as Katherine entered the kittcave

"Okay KIRA the plane is ready and waiting on the runway are you ready?" She said walking towards her

KIRA looked at KITT for a few seconds before answering "more than ever" she answered opening her door for Katie to get in as the gimble started turning, then she left leaving KITT alone in the SSC

KIRA got out to be received by both Matt and Kate's parents as well as Zoe, Billy, Alex and Matt

"You two ready?" Matt asked as Katie got out from KIRA

"I think so"

"Nervous?"

"Should i be?"

"First mission alone, what do you think?"

"I am a bit nervous..."

"A bit?"

"...okay very nervous"

"Everything is going to be fine, you just need to get some information and voila, you're done"

"Maybe you are right"

"Hey Katie!" Danny called out from the cargo door of the plane "time to go!"

She turned to look at Matt "well...guess I'll see you in a few days"

"Don't be so sure, I'll be working with Billy, Zoe and Alex in the main room"

"In that case I'll see you later" Katie said as she got back inside KIRA

"Guess you will. Good luck"

"Thanks" then she took off

Danny gave his daughter a few instructions before also saying his farewell and getting down. The plane's engines started and the cargo door started to close, once KIRA was safely secured the plane began taking off as both car and driver watched the screen with the rearview camera, looking at their friends getting smaller by the second, the last thing KIRA saw was her father rolling out of the SSC and parking behind everyone else watching the plane taking off...

The flight was relatively short, or at least it felt like it for Katie, for most of the flight KIRA was giving Katie the mission briefing and by the time they where done reviewing what was going to be Katie's cover identity they where just under five minutes of touching down. Once they where on the ground KIRA was quick to descend and in no time was lost in the city, it had been easy for her to locate where the gang was staying. Now she was parked a few blocks away from the location

"Do you know exactly what you are going to do?"

"Well i go, get in and say that I'm there looking for a job and from then on is just improvise...right?"

"Yes, do you have your cover ready?"

"Of course, do you?"

"Ready..."

"Oh come on, is not that bad is it?"

"It would be okay if it was at least a good car..."

"What do you have?"

KIRA then displayed on her windshield an image of what was going to be her alt mode for the mission

"That is...not so bad!" Katie said suppressing her laugh

"It's horrible!"

"Come on KIRA, it will only be for a while"

"I don't even want to look at it much less transform into it..."

"It's getting late we have to do this now" Katie said before getting out

"...fine...initiating transformation"

Hiding on the shadows of an alley KIRA started to transform...she became taller, longer and wider. Her trunk's door disappeared leaving it open as it grew in every direction, her headlights became bigger and her black stripes disappeared, her tires got bigger by the second as her rims too folded back revealing bigger chrome ones. Katie was now standing in front of an old pick-up truck

"...you know KIRA the picture you showed me was a bit different"

"Do i really have to?"

"Is part of your cover"

"It's humiliating enough to have to be this truck..."

"KIRA..."

The young AI sank on her tires in defeat and with a sigh started to work on he details of her transformation. From certain areas of her box and on her fenders and doors as well as a few spots on her hood and bumpers some of her paint started to peal off exposing rusted metal, then she forced herself to create dents on various places

"Happy?" She asked

"Very much so, thanks"

"Why must i be like this?"

"They must think that i am joining in because i need money, i can't show up on a brand new Mustang"

"You do have a point"

"See"

"Not worth the conditions I'm in..."

"You are such a baby!" Kate started walking to the front of the truck looking at the scanner behind the grille

"Okay, we must start moving then"

"Let's go" Katie said getting back up and starting the engine

It was sundown, two people where innocently standing next to a huge warehouse on the docks of NY. Minding their own business when an old white pick-up truck pulled up in front of them, a young woman came out of it and started walking towards them

"Who are you?" One of them asked

"my name is Tessa Johns, i came here for the job"

The two guards shared a glance before nodding and opening the door letting her in, one of them came in with her while the other stayed out. It was well lit, from the outside it looked like an old building that would probably fall apart in any second...but on the inside...it was a whole different story.

There where some nice furniture decorating each section of the building, fancy paintings hung from the walls and some areas where lined with fine carpets. At the very back of the building was another door which the guard opened for her. Before leaving, Katie didn't really expected it to be that easy, was she in?

Kate was left to wander in the room alone, it was quite big and well decorated, at the back of it was a neat desk with some papers on it

"KIRA?" She asked trough the earwig

"Yes?"

"Are there any cameras or sensors in this room?"

"Only one. I need you to sit on the couch and act natural for a minute"

"What?, why?"

"To create a loop"

"Oh okay" she did as instructed. After a minute KIRA was ready with the loop

"The loop is ready, you may now to what you need"

"Okay i have something here, i need you to check if anyone comes, tell me if they do"

"Okay"

Katie started to look trough the papers that laid on the desk, they where mostly small bills and payments, nothing of interest, there was a locked cabinet on one side of the desk "hello"

"Did you find anything?"

"There is a locked cabinet on the desk, i think this might have what we need"

"Do you have the key?"

"No, and i think we-"

"Katie" KIRA interrupted "someone is approaching the room"

"Thanks KIRA" she then quickly placed the stack of papers as it was and went to sit at the couch just as the door opened. A well trimmed, tall, slim man walked in, he was wearing a black suit and red tie. He kept walking until he reached the desk and sat down, gesturing for Katie to take one of the chairs in front of him. he was playing with a small keychain between his fingers and Katie could clearly see a key that ,judging by it's size, it would fit perfectly into the cabinet.

"So...why do you want this job?" he asked

"i heard i can get loads of money in a very short period of time, is it true"

"indeed, but d you know what that implies?"

"i do"

"and yet you are still willing to take the job?"

"if i wasn't i wouldn't even be here to begin with"

"well in that case Tessa Johns, you are part of this little show"

"when do i start?"

"later tonight. i want to see what you are made of"

"what do i have to do?"

"I'll send someone to tell you when the time is close, for now, choose a room and make yourself comfortable" he said before getting up and walking towards the door, he held it open until she was out. she was smart enough to take one of the empty rooms that where relatively close to the main office, she needed to find that key, fast

once she was in the room she locked the door and started to look around looking for any cameras, luckily she didn't saw any but just to be sure...

"KIRA i need you to scan the room, check if there are any microphones or hidden cameras"

"already doing so...it looks like you are clear. there was however a camera in the main office, did you saw the keychain he was carrying?"

"yeah, it had the key to the cabinet i told you about. do you know where he is now?"

"he went back to his room and there are no cameras there"

"so we practically reached a dead end?"

"if you want to call it like that"

"great, what now?"

"the only thing we can do is wait until they give you an assignment"

"or i could walk around the building and see if i can find anything else"

"i wouldn't recommend that"

"why?"

"you just arrived, if you get caught who knows what they'll do"

"is worth taking the risk, i really don't want to end up doing the mafia's dirty work"

"there is nothing else you can do at the moment but wait and follow orders"

"...are there any cameras around the building?"

"one on each hall and at least one on each room other than the living area"

"well keep an eye on me and ell me if anything is out of the ordinary I'm going out to take a look"

"Katie i don't think-"

"do you trust me?"

"yes but-"

"then trust me when i tell you that everything is going to be fine"

"but-"

"trust me"

"...i trust you Katie"

"thanks, where are you?"

"parked on one side of the building"

"okay keep your scanners up and link to the cameras you need I'm moving in"

"okay, be careful Katherine"

Katie started to walk around the building, taking in everything considerably important, she hadn't yet met with any of the other people in the building and shewas actually glad for that, when walking around she found a particularly mysterious door at the end of a hallway, curious, she went towards it and surprised to find it open. she was surprised to find that it led outside and she was about to go back in when she heard something. she followed the noise and around a corner she saw quite a large group of men unloading a small truck that was full to the top with al kinds of weapons and ammo. "so that's why i didn't saw anyone inside" she said to herself, she took out her phone and took a few pictures of some of the men so she could use the recognition software in KIRA later on, just as she pulled her phone away she felt something cold and hard on her shoulder followed by the voice of a man

"put your hands up" Katie slowly stood up and turned around to face one of the guards she met at the door pointing a gun at her "what do you think you are doing"

"taking in some fresh air"

"really?" he chuckled "give me the phone"

"what?"

"phone"

she started to pull her phone out but just when she was about to give it the man fell limp to the ground, behind him, an old white truck

"i think i told you to be careful"

"why didn't you warned me about him?!" she said pointing to the sleeping man

"if i had you would probably try to get away but he had already seen you and it would only made things worst"

"don't do any plans without telling me first, scared the hell out of me" a sigh "and what did you do to the poor man anyways?" she asked now looking at the man again

"i simply used a very strong sedative"

"you know is not polite to shoot people with elephant tranquilizer" she added with a smile

"he was not polite with you, why should i be polite with him?"

"point taken. well enough fooling around, what do we do with him?, he is going to wake up eventually"

"good question"

both stood thinking for a few minutes

"i got it" Katie said with a smile

an hour had passed since Kate's little incident and now she was entering her room again talking to KIRA

"now please record it when it happened okay?, i want to have something to laugh at back in the SSC"

"I'll be sure to do so, how did you came up with that idea?"

"it just came to me, he smelled like alcohols already so i guess that had something to do"

"oh. from now on please promise me you'll be more careful"

"i will i will...or I'll try at least"

"i warned you about going out"

"yeah" she said as she laid down on the bed "but you know i never listen"

"Katie, a group of men is heading in your direction"

a sigh "then i guess it's time to receive my assignment" she said sitting back up as someone knocked on the door

"come in" five men dressed all in black entered the room, behind them was the boss

"are you read to go Jones?"

"you haven't yet told me what i have to do"

"take this" he threw a small gun at her "use your imagination, go to the main entrance in ten minutes" then he left followed by all the others

"what did he said?" KIRA asked

"i-i think i know what my mission is..."

"what do you have to do?"

"i have to kill someone..."

"are you sure?"

"he just threw a gun at me and told me to use my imagination and i don't think he is taking me to do some target practice, it's the mafia what else could it be?"

"what else did he told you?"

"nothing else, just to meet him at the entrance in ten minutes"

"go, I'll be monitoring you with a camera"

"okay"

Kate did as instructed and went to the entrance where the boss was already waiting for her

"okay what exactly do i have to do?"

he handed her a small file with a picture and some general info of a man "this guy refuses to pay a loan he took from us, finish it" she nodded and went to her truck once she was out of the property she started to work on a plan with KIRA

"okay so what can we do?"

"i have a special gun you can use, it contains the same tranquilizer i used on that guy earlier and i think you'll be glad to know that your plan worked"

"did he woke up already?"

"yes, would you like to see the footage?"

"no I'll save it for later"

"take the gun" she said opening her glove compartment revealing the gun

"do we at least know where he is?"

"fifteen minutes away from our current location"

"well at least he is close"

"did you fin anything else?"

"not really, how about you?"

"i got the identifications of the pictures you took, they all have an extensive criminal record that goes from robbery of a mini-mart to murder"

"then why are all of them still out if they have the record?"

"remember who they are working for, the mafia has a lot of money and resources to keep a man out of jail"

"right...we have to take this guy down. do we at least have a name for him?"

"his name is Markus Florence, also known as the ghost, a very renown Mafia leader, he was part of a street gang here in New York when he was ten years old and from then on everything started escalating until he reached this point"

"any evidence of him?"

"no, the few times he is the one committing the crimes there are no traces of him ever being there tat is why they call him the ghost"

"so we actually got a hard one didn't we?"

"i think we did"

"how are we supposed to take him down then?"

"he keeps track of the crimes he has done we know that for a fact, maybe the files are in that drawer you saw"

"i bet they are. how close are we?"

"his car is parked just up ahead" KIRA said as she parked in an alley in front of the car

"what now?"

"we wait until he comes out of the store then do the job"

luckily they didn't have to wait long, in under held how Jake Lewis was trying to open the door of his car, he was quite thin for his age and his clothes where far from any good condition, to make matters worst he couldn't get the car's door to open

"just feel bad for him"

"we have to get this don" KIRA said lowering her window so Katie could point the gun

"i don't want to do this" she said as she aimed, finger on the trigger

"remember that you are not going to kill him"

"i know but...i don't like shooting at people, even if it is with a super tranquilized"

"you have to do this"

a sigh "will he be okay?"

"he will probably receive a good hit when he falls to the floor but other than that he will be fine"

"are you sure?"

"I'm i ever wrong?"

"no" she said just as she pulled the trigger and just as it had happened before the man fell and laid motionlessly on the floor

"done" she said placing the gun back into the glove compartment "wait but how will these guys know that the job is done?"

"a car just took off from one block away driving on the warehouse's general direction"

"they where watching us?"

"they always send someone else to watch over their job"

"talk about stalking people"

"they send someone from the outside to supervise each hit they make to make sure it's done as instructed"

"won't they realize that we didn't actually kill him?"

"since they had already seen the shot, they would probabbly think that he is actually dead"

"maybe you're right...let's go back before something else happens"

"wait"

"what is it?"

"you need to take out one of the bullets from the gun Markus gave you"

"what for?"

"if he checks the gun and finds it fully loaded you could rise suspicion"

"right" she said opening the gun and taking out a bullet and placing it in het pocket "can we go now?"

"yes" she said driving away from the place.

they arrived at the warehouse to be met by Markus and some of the other workers outside. she parked her truck in front of the building and got out, walking towards everyone

"how did it go?" Markus asked

"not a single inconvenience" Katie said handing back the gun and just as KIRA had said the first thing he did was check the gun effectively finding that one bullet was missing "you only used one?"

"i have a good aim" she added walking past him and into the building and into her room.

as the night wore on people went back to their rooms to sleep, by the early hours of the morning almost everyone was asleep except three guards at the main entrance...and Katie

"KIRA you there?"

"always"

"okay i need you to create a loop on all cameras that can get me all the way from the exit of my room to the main office"

"the camera inside too i suppose"

"of course"

a minute later "you may move now"

"okay thanks" Katie ran trough the hallways being careful of not being seen by anyone, looking to both sides before every turn and carefully listening for any noise as her training kicked in. she kept moving that way until she finally saw the office, she had seen Markus leave the key in the office and KIRA had confirmed that it was still there, the question now was, where?

she opened the door silently and closed it behind her, there where many placed to hide a key, it could be either on the desk or on the small wardrobe or even inside one of the tiny decorative boxes that stood on a shelf next to the door

"okay KIRA i ned some help"

"what for?"

"there are three possible places in which the key may be hidden and i don't have time to go trough all thoroughly"

"what can i do?"

"can't you scan them?"

"not from my current position"

"you think that if you get closer you might be able?"

"maybe, but i have three guards behind me standing on the door"

"great...okay super car go ahead"

"pardon me?"

"where should i start searching?"

"i already told you i cannot scan that far for objects like that"

"i know i got you the first time"

"then why do you still-"

"a hunch...what's your hunch where should i start"

"a hunch...i can't give you my hunch but i can tell you the]at there is a higher probability it is in one of the boxes on the shelf"

"there, was it that hard?"

"i would suggest for you hurry up, more people are starting to wake up"

"are they heading here?"

"no, but the chances that they discover my loop and eventually find you increase"

"okay"

Katherine quickly started to open each of the tiny boxes until she found the key. quickly she ran towards the desk and opened the cabinet, it was indeed filled to the top with papers, she took a stack out and started to look trough the files.

"KIRA we got what we where looking for"

"did we?"

"yeah, this are orders he filled out for some of his 'jobs' ...murder, kidnapping, bribing everything we need is here"

"then i would suggest you would go back to your room quick before someone notices"

"right" She folded the files and hid them in her jacket, carefully she opened the door and got out. she started to work on her way back to her room, in just under two minutes she had made it. she entered her room and quickly turned around to lock the door with a sigh, she had made it...she had actually made it!

"everything okay there Tessa?" a male voice asked. Katie froze...she turned around to Face Markus and three of his men "you look pretty agitated"

"just went out for a walk around the place"

"Did you really. i hope you had some fun, why don't you come with me for another walk"

"I'm pretty tired right now maybe later?"

"nah come on, it will be fun" he grabbed Kate by the arm and took her out of the room with him. all five of them walked trough the building and exited trough the back door that led to one of the small piers. seeing where the situation was leading and taking advantage of the background noise of the sea and the passing boats she took the chance to call KIRA

"KIRA they got me, we need a plan" she whispered

"i am already working on it. i still have eight tranquilizer darts, do you want me to use them?"

"no, you can't shoot them all at once they will realize something's wrong"

"i have another plan then. but you have to do exactly as i say"

"go ahead"

"I'm going to drive directly towards you scaring the men off, i will turn just in time to avoid hitting you so you can get in quick. it is very important for you not to move"

"okay"

by the time she finished making up a plan with KIRA she found herself at the edge of the pier

"you shouldn't never mess up the mafia you know?, it will never end well"

"really?"

"that's our strongest characteristics. we get rid of things that didn't worked out"

"like you've been doing for years"

"and you just go yourself a ticket to be the next one"

a screech of tires was heard making everyone turn to find some sort of modified Mustang, it stopped some distance away from them and revved it's engine before speeding straight towards them. Markus stepped back quickly but his men remained until the car was just a meter away, it suddenly turned nearly missing them as it opened it's door, in a second Katie disappeared inside the car as it peeled off

"you nearly ran me over!"

"you're welcome"

"you nearly ran me over!"

"i told you it was going to be close"

"You said you where to turn in the last minute not that you where going to come so close that i felt the vibrations of your engine as it moved at like a hundred kph a millimeter away from me!"

"are you injured?"

"no but-"

"then don't complain. do you have the files?"

"yeah" she pulled them out of her jacket and placed them on the passenger seat "can we go back now?"

"i don't see why not" KIRA then went back to her normal mode and headed for the air port as she informed the SSC that they had completed the mission successfully

* * *

**please tell me what you think about the story so far and if you have any suggestions please tell**


	5. Tracks

**New chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

TRACKS

"What do you mean you can't pick us up?" Katie asked her father trough the com link

"Something goy stuck in one of the plane's engines on the way here"

"Well I hope it has guarantee"

"We think it might be able to pick you today but we don't know exactly when, I'll call you when it takes off"

"What I'm I supposed to do till then?"

"It's New York, be creative. It will be fun" then he closed the link

"What time is it again?" She asked KIRA

"It is five twenty A.M."

"Great, well I think I'm going to take a nap. Take control" she started reclining her seat

"What I'm I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want, just be careful"

KIRA started to think about where to go as Katie fell asleep, but when nothing came to her mind she decided to just randomly drive around the city until she woke up, there was not much she could do anyway. after two hours she got bored and headed to look for somewhere to park, not even five minutes later she received a call

"hello KIRA, how is everything going"

"hi dad, Katie got back the files and we escaped"

"did they noticed that you took the files?"

"no but i don't think it will be long before they notice"

"in that case we need to act now before they decide to move"

"how can i help?"

"scan the files and send me a copy, i will give it to Sarah so she can speak with the CIA and arrange their arrest"

"okay, give me tan minutes and you'll have the files"

"thank you. please be careful and keep your scanners at their maximum range, be alert for any strange movement"

a sigh "I am already doing both, good bye" then she cut the line, she was going to need Katie to place each file individually for her to get a complete scan and for that she needed to wake her up

"Katie I need your assistance"

no answer

"Kate..."

still no answer

"Katherine wake up"

"ughhhh"

if the AI had been able to smile she would be doing so at the moment, she knew that there was only one way of properly awaking her driver if calling her didn't work. because it was still early there where not many cars on the streets so after checking that there was no danger for other drivers she hit hard on the brakes until she had nearly stopped before continuing at her normal pace, the action had pulled Katie up and with a small shout she sat up

"why would you do that?!"

"you didn't answer any of my calls"

"i hate it when you do it, you could've give me a heart attack!"

"there was no immediate danger"

a sigh "what could possibly be so important for you to wake me up like that?"

"we need to send the files to the SSC directly so Sarah can start with the process of taking Markus down"

"and why do you need me?"

"i need you to separate each file and place then here one by one" then a tray opened from her glove box

"that's all?"

"pretty much"

"okay, I need a coffee first"

"there is a small establishment nearby" she said pulling up a map on her HUD

"great, let's go"

a few minutes later Katie was getting down of KIRA and towards the shop, quickly she bough a coffee and a package of cookies. she got out and stopped before in front of KIRA

"this place it's actually very nice, I must say I was not that happy from having to wait for the plane but I think I changed my mind" just then a man came running past her taking away her cookies and disappearing in the distance "or not..."

"you are not going to go after him?"

"nah, it's just a few cookies. let's go" she said heading for the door which KIRA opened for her"

"where exactly?"

"no place, just drive around" she took the wheel "may i?"

"do you even had to ask?"

Katie drove around for about half hour enjoying her free time, she loved to drive KIRA there was no denying that, the strong growl of her engine and smooth steering was more than fun and enjoyable to drive. she had now started to help the Mustang out to scan the files so again KIRA was driving, it would probably take about ten or fifteen minutes to scan and reorganize each file but right now they were already half way trough

while doing the scanning Katie had been happily talking with KIRA the whole time, mostly about the mission, and then they started to talk about that man that surprised Katie the first time

"okay so you said you got the video feed?" Katie asked

"the entire thing"

"I don't think I can wait much longer to see it. what do you say if we take a peek?"

"I don't think there would be any trouble if we did" she said opening the video file, it shoed the sleeping man sitting down next to the main door and it stayed like that for a minute before another guard came

"Jack what are you doing?, you know you can't sleep when you're taking guard!" he pushed him

"ahhhh...what?...wait!, the girl!. where is she" e said quickly standing up

"what girl what are you talking about?"

"the one that came in a few hours ago!, she was spying us, she saw when the truck came with the delivery! we need to stop her!"

"what is it with you this time...have you been drinking again!?"

"no!...well yes but not that much!"

"I knew it, go back inside and take some coffee o something, you need it"

"b-but I saw her!, I know I did I'm not crazy"

"man shut up and go back to sleep"

he started to walk away "But!-"

"coffee. now!."

he kept walking off until he was out of the camera's range

Katie just laid on her seat laughing, who would knew tat she was actually right that the guy did drank to much, she would be sure to show it to her friends back at the SSC. she started to pull the files back up for the scanning when some movement outside caught her eye, she turned to look outside but the only thing she saw was a black blur as they got side swiped by the vehicle, KIRA had moved to a side to avoid the collision but there was not too much space and still got thrown off the road, the hit was hard enough to make her flinch but nothing too serious

"KIRA are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it was just a small hit"

"small hit?, it threw you off the road I would say the was a pretty strong hit"

"there was no internal damage to any of my systems"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"...it's New York he says...it will be fun he says" a sigh "call the SSC ask them how much longer till the pane arrives"

"they are calling now" a screen appeared with Sarah and all the techs behind her

"hello Katie, how is everything going?"

"well a guy stole my cookies and we just got side swiped by another car a minute ago"

"what?"

"we are pulling back on the road again, when is the plane going to be ready?"

"it just took off. is KIRA alright?"

"she says she's fine" Kate looked at KIRA's voice modulator "but I think it's better to do a diagnostic once we're back is in check"

"we'll be ready for you. the plane should arrive in a little less than two hours"

"thanks Sarah and by the way KIRA and i just finished scanning the files she'll send them to KITT so you can have them"

"okay perfect' we'll see you in a few hours"

instead of staying out on the road for two more hours both opted to go straight to the airport and wait, they had been informed by the pilot that they where not going to stop completely, KIRA would need to get into the plane as it moved along the runway, thankfully it was quite long but they where going to have less than a minute to get to the plane, which was now only ten minutes away. they lined up with the track and waited for the plane to be on sight when KIRA saw it she started her engine and as it approached the runway she started to move. they needed to be some meters behind to give it some landing ground, their C17 was probably the biggest aircraft on the airport at the moment, it hit the tarmac with squealing tires and KIRA raced behind it.

the cargo door opened showing Matt inside, it decreased it's speed slightly as KIRA picked up hers, ten seconds later and she was under two meters away from the ramp, she pressed on the accelerator harder and she finally managed to get into the ramp decreasing her speed dramatically, once she had stopped inside the door started to close as the plane started to take off again. once they where in the air Katie got out and Matt walked towards her

"how was New York?"

"better than I expected"

"really?"

"yep"

"what about the mission?"

"piece of cake"

"I heard KIRA had to rescue you"

"well I wouldn't call rescue...she just scared away a few men and took me out"

"Katie..."

"okay yes she rescued me, happy?"

"I am" KIRA said from behind causing both to laugh. Matt then kneeled next to KIRA and started to pull out some straps and attaching them to KIRA

"are you going to help me out?"

"what are you doing?"

"we have to secure her if we don't want her to be sliding around the plane"

"right" she kneeled next to him and started doing the same thing on the other wheel, when Matt was done he stood up and went to the other side

"umm Kate?"

"yeah?" she said getting up"

"I think you need to have a look at this"

Katie walked to the other side of the car and her eyes widened at the sight, KIRA had a black scratch along almost her entire passenger's side

"KIRA what happened?"

"what do you mean?"

"you have an enormous black scratch over your entire side!"

"it must've happened when that car hit us"

"you said there had been no damage done"

"there was no damage, I cannot detect the scratch"

"this is very strange..." Matt said peeling off some of the black paint that was stuck in KIRA "it's not normal paint"

"what?" Katie asked

"normal paint doesn't feel like this, this paint feels almost like sandpaper"

"what does that mean?"

"I have a theory, but I need to do some tests, we'll have to wait until we are back at the SSC"

"can't KIRA analyze it?"

"I don't know. KIRA?"

"I am already doing so, using the larger amount on my side...it's rather interesting to say the least"

"define interesting" Kate said

"this paint has traces of what once was the same chemicals that make up my nano skin"

"but Matt said it felt like sandpaper, your nano skin it's the complete opposite"

"this" Matt said holding the small chip of paint "is what happens when the skin is peeled off it's original body, it decomposes in some way and it loosed it's properties that produce the characteristic satin-ish gleam...but this is still too much, even if it had decomposed it would only have an opaque look"

" but where did it came from?"

"there is only two other places you could find the nano skin and one of them is with KITT back at the SSC...i don't want to think of the other"

"is there any way to be sure that it was from...him?" Katie asked

"there is, KIRA can you bring up the footage of the attack up on your hood?"

"yes"

seconds later and a video appeared showing as the black shadow drive past them

"slow the video down and zoom in the vehicle" Matt said. KIRA did as instructed and she paused the video showing an image of the car "okay now zoom in and clean the image" with the finished product all three where able to see a yellow glow in the front of the car

"Oh my god..."

"Katie we have to call the SSC now"

"I know. KIRA open a chat line with KITT"

No answer

"KIRA?"

"I apologize" seconds later KITT appeared on KIRA's hood showing his scanner and part of his grille and hood

"Hello Katie"

"KITT we have an emergency here"

"What happened?"

"KIRA and i got side swiped this morning by a car we-"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but the car managed to leave a scratch in KIRA without either of us noticing, Matt found it and analyzing some of the paint left on her we found traces of the nano skin KIRA and you have. Matt checked the video feed with KIRA...KARR is in New York right now"

Both Katie and Matt saw KITT's scanner quicken it's pace at the mention of KARR "I knew it was better to tell Sarah to wait for another mission" he said to himself

"what?" Katie asked

"a week before you left for New York I detected a signal echo from KARR near the city, if it had been up to me I would have waited until another mission appeared but I really had no choice..."

"you knew about KARR?"

"why do you think I didn't want you to go out just yet. i wanted to wait until the situation calmed down"

"what do you mean by that?"

"I've detected several of his signals in different places but all near that zone. I was starting to think that he was somehow in an alliance with the mafia gang you took down"

"does anyone else knows about this?"

"no, I thought it would be better if I was the only one to know. there where more important things to do here and I didn't want to worry the team with matters that I can attend to myself"

"you should've told someone, My parents maybe or at least to me or even KIRA!"

"I'm sorry, now I realize it would've been better if I had told someone, you probably wouldn't have to go trough that incident..."

a sigh "look KITT we are a team, more than that, we are family...friends, and friends look out for each other. we rely on one another completely, next time you have some information on him you need to speak up, between all of us we can come up with a solution to this problem"

"you are tight, it would be better if I told someone about it, we could've had traced KARR by now...it's all my fault"

"don't be so hard on yourself KITT" she said in a low voice looking down "I...I know you want to find KARR more than anyone ant take matters into your own hands so to speak but...if you accept our help we cam make everything way easier. you just had to trust us"

a pause "i trust you. i will tell everyone else about the information have gathered about KARR's moving patterns across the states once you arrive. what is your current location?"

"ummm...KIRA?"

"we just entered Ohio's air space"

"...okay, inform me as soon as you are approaching the SSC."

during the flight Katie took some time to catch up on some of the seep she couldn't have back on NY while Matt spent his time with KIRA analyzing the small piece of video the had and some fragments of the paint left in KIRA, they where not able to come out with much the only thing they could confirm was that KARR had fixed himself but that was not the thing that worried them the most, the thing here was that after the analysis of the paint was ready they discovered that he had found a way to improve the nano skin, that was why the chips of paint felt like sandpaper, it was the consequence of the alloy he had making it tougher than it already was, meaning that if they faced him again they where going to have some extra work to do and with no other weaknesses that they knew of, there where not going to have the upper hand if they did faced again.

five minutes before they landed KIRA contacted KITT who by the time they got down from the plane was already out on the runway waiting for them

"Matt, Katherine, Sarah and the rest of the techs are waiting for you inside, Katie we need your report on the mission. please inform me when you are done, there are some things I need to discuss and everyone must be present"

"I'll be sure to do so" she said giving the scanner a pat before moving on

"Matt did you found out anything?"

"yeah not good news. not only did KARR fixed himself but he also managed to make his nano skin stronger, I don't know how and I don't know when but he did"

"did you already send the information you gathered to the lab?"

"no but I have it all in my USB, I'll take it there immediately." KITT looked back up to see KIRA at the edge of the plane's ramp, he slowly approached her

"are you all right?" he asked looking at the black scratch on her side

"Don't worry, it's just some paint that got stuck to me"

"are you sure?"

"positive, now I have to go back inside to help Matt with the formula of the paint." she said as she drove around KITT and towards the building

"KIRA"

She stopped

"you...you did very good on the mission"

she turned around to face him

"what?"

"we all saw how the mission went by trough your cameras and Katie's link. you took the right decision and acted according to the situation with what needed to be done. i'm impressed"

she stood silent for a minute before driving back with KITT until her bumper was against KITT's "thanks...it means a lot coming from you"

those last words made KITT internally smile, after a few seconds the two AIs headed back to the SSC to help with the research they needed to do. now more than ever was necessary to find KARR, if he ad managed to upgrade his defenses then he probably had upgraded his weapons as well so they needed to find him before he found them.

the two AIs entered the building minutes later and where greeted by Sydney

"Hi KITT, hey KIRA how was the mission?"

"it went better than I expected"

"glad to hear that now I heard you needed a check up, what happened for-" she stopped as she saw the black scratch "what in the world happened to you?"

"I got sideswiped by KARR"

"by KARR?!" she said approaching her side "is anything else out of line?"

"no, it's only a superficial scratch, we only need to remove the paint that got stuck"

"paint doesn't simply 'get stuck' on you"

"this is not normal paint"

"what do you mean?"

"see for yourself"

Sydney kneeled next to KIRA's side and started scratching off KARR's leftover paint "what is this thing?, this is not paint...I've seen many types of paint over the years and this is...just not paint"

"it was paint at one point, KARR managed to make his nano skin stronger by creating an alloy and the result of said alloy had as a side effect making the paint's texture similar to sandpaper"

"I'm guessing that is not good is it"

"you have no idea"

a sigh "welp let's get to work, I need to scrape this thing off, maybe a nice wax after that?"

"it would be very much appreciated"

Sydney then heard a small rumble from behind her, with a sigh and a smile she stood up and turned around "yes KITT you can have one too"

"thank you Sydney"

"not a problem" she started to walk away for some tools as Katie came back to the kittcave

"Hey Katie how did everything went?" Noah asked

"good...but not perfect"

"so I heard, do you know any way we can track him?"

"not that I know of..."

"we don't even have a clue of where he went"

"at least you guys don't" she said looking back at KITT "but I know someone that does" Noah turned around looking at KITT

"you have something?"

"I do. I have been tracking KARR for some time now and I have detected a few signals spread trough the country"

"really?, why didn't you told us before"

silence

"KITT?"

"it doesn't matter now" Katie started "I already spoke with him about it" she said looking at KITT with a smile

"okay then, KITT could you transfer the data you got to the screen?"

"of course"

in a matter of seconds a map of the country appeared on the screen marked with red dots scattered around it each with a number and a date

"this is all?"

"I'm sorry Noah but for some reason I cannot follow KARR's signal, I can only detect him when he is connected to the internet"

"KITT" Matt started as he entered the kittcave "I think we just figured out why you can't track KARR"

"why is that?"

"we managed to break up the alloy in KARR's paint fragment. it looks like that one way or another he managed to merge his nano skin with Tungsten"

"what is that?" Katie asked

"Tungsten is the strongest metal known to man, being 19.3 times denser than water and up to 71% denser than lead"

"you've got to be kidding me..."

"I wish I was, now we know that he is way stronger than we initially thought, aside the fact that he is also untraceable"

"wait but...you said that the metal was 19 times denser than water right?"

"19.3 and yes. why?"

"with all that extra mass being carried around he must be much heavier now"

"you're right, maybe we can use that at our advantage. the question is how much heavier..."

"I can help you with that" KIRA said "calculating the amount of Tungsten per centimeter in the nano skin I can calculate his approximate weight"

"and that would be?"

'according to this he would be weighting around three tons"

"what!?, are you sure KIRA?"

"I'm certain Katie, that is like twice his original weight"

"he was already heavier than KITT" Noah started "the extra layer of tungsten must've added more than one and a half tons"

"so we have an advantage?"

"in speed and maneuverability yes. but when it comes to strength and resistance he has the upper hand"

"in other words we are still in trouble..."

"there is no other way to describe it really..."

"well what now?"

"we wait" Shelby said entering the kittcave

"wait for what mom?"

"for him to appear again, we get a satellite on him as he uses the internet and we can keep a constant image on him, we send either KITT of KIRA to put a tracker on him and we attack when he's not looking"

"will it work?"

"we don't have another choice"

"then I guess we have a plan"

Some states away from the SSC

it had taken him the whole day to get to his destination. It had been difficult to actually get the help he needed but the work had been worth the effort when years ago he managed to get help from a certain someone he was sure would help him get what je wanted. And here he was now, improved defenses and weapons, he was looking forward to meeting his brother again soon, and this time he was going to be sure to end it once and for all

It was ridiculous how each time they met he ended up either in pieces or retreating. But that was going to change...he had the upper hand now and was going to be sure to make things work always at his favor from now on. He was going to make the decisions, no more taking orders, no more back-up plans, leave everything plain and simple, straight to the point without hesitation...this...this was going to be his time. The rolls where now inverted and they where going to be the ones retreating, not him.

He had been first, hewas perfect and he knew it. Flawed?...he was not flawed...his brother was, but the people he worked with where too blind to see it. When he found out of this new scientist, he contacted him and to his surprise he was willing to help him and after he told him his plan he was eager to start. This guy was the only person he had met so far that knew his true potential, he was the only one capable of truly seeing what he could really do.

He was finally going to be able to do what he had been trying to do for the past years, and he already knew how to get everything started, he knew KIRA was going to be in NY for a mission, so he took off. He waited for a day before he was able to detect a faint yet familiar signal, she was here, he followed her from a distance arriving at a small complex in one of the docks. She was there for about one day before abruptly leaving, again he followed and when he saw she was distracted he came out of his hiding place and quickly he strike, pushing her out of the road in one swift movement before disappearing in another street. His new protective layer had scraped her and intentionally he left some paint so that they could notice he had been there. Luckily he received the news that he had been discovered by them thanks to the small sample he left, and with that, phase one of his plan had been completed, now he just needed to get close enough to be detected by them again for phase two to start...

* * *

**Again any comments, reviews, critiques, questions or ideas are very very VERY welcome!**


	6. He's back

**new chapter yayyy!. enjoy peeps! (:)**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

HE'S BACK

The weeks that followed KIRA's encounter with KARR in New York where a flurry of activity for everyone at the SSC, some working of a way to completely break down his new skin and some working of the mission Katie and KIRA where currently in and KITT working with Noah to try and locate KARR, but so far KARR was doing a great job remaining hidden, not a trace of the rouge AI could be found causing mostly KITT and Katie's parents to be even more worried, he could be anywhere in the country or he could be right in front of them without them knowing

While everyone was running around the SSC Katie was out in yet another mission, it surprised her that KITT had let KIRA go out considering what had happened just under two weeks ago but she gave it no importance. She was out with KIRA and that was all her mattered at the moment. this mission was particularly easier than the one they did at NY, so she was taking it easy, right now she was at a small park with KIRA standing next to a tree next to her. it was a calm, quiet night, with nice weather and the full moon clearly visible in the sky, but for Katie things where all but calm...she was thinking about how could KARR be able to locate them?, she knew KIRA had her cloaking program activated so her signal was invisible, so how had he managed to find them and be able to get close to them without neither KIRA or the SSC noticing?.

"Katie?" KIRA called

"yeah?"

"is everything okay?"

"sure, why do you ask?"

"you are more quiet than usual"

"I'm thinking"

"what about?"

"...about KARR...how did he find us in New York?, you had your cloaking program didn't you?"

"I did, I've been asking myself that same question multiple times"

"what do you think it was?"

"the only possible way he could've found us in such a big city is that someone told him when and where we where going to be there"

"yeah but who"

silence

"KIRA?"

"someone at the SSC"

"so you are saying that we have a leak?"

"can you think of any other way he was able to find us?"

"not really...well forget it we can check that with our parents once we are back, the other question I've been thinking about is...how did he managed to get close enough without you noticing if you had all your scanners at their maximum range?"

"remember that he added Tungsten to his nano skin"

"I know but what does it have to do with jamming your signal?"

"Tungsten is 71% more dense than lead, and you know as well as i do that our scanners can't penetrate lead. now imagine the results of covering him with a material that is more than twice as dense as lead"

"oh..."

"that is why we can't track him unless he is connected to the internet, when he is connected his unique signal is transmitted trough the internet giving us a signal of where he is as long as he remains connected"

"and that is how KITT has been tracking him"

"yes, but the chances that his signal appears within the next two months at least is very slim"

"why do you say that?"

"my father has only detected his signals for mere seconds and with a great length of time between them"

"define length?"

"one of the first contacts he registered was one year after the encounter we had with him the next one was two years later"

"oh…"

"but then the time lapses started to become shorter, the last pair had only a five month difference. i think we wont be seeing much of him for a while"

"you are probably right" she said getting away from the tree and standing next to the AI

"Katie..."

"yes?"

"I am receiving a call from the SSC"

"okay open the link, exterior mode" she said moving to the front of the car

"Kate?"

"oh hi Matt. what's up?"

"you two need to get back here now"

"what?, but what about the mission?"

"forget it this is way more serious"

"what could possibly be so serious that we needed to interrupt a mission?"

"KARR's signal has reappeared near you, come back now!" he said cutting the line as Katie got back inside KIRA

"looks like we didn't get the time we where hoping for, we certainly didn't"

"we need to move, KIRA attack mode, we need to get to the SSC as fast as we can"

"initiating transformation" she said as her panels started to switch and turn giving space to new ones, she became wider, longer and lower as her stripes faded away to leave only certain areas black, while she started to transform she started to turn around and heading for the main road that would leaf them out of the city and into the highway

"good thing we are less than four hour away right?"

"three hours and eight minutes"

"even with your attack mode on?"

"without the attack mode we would be exactly four hours away"

"I'll stop talking now..."

the beginning of that night had started perfectly at the SSC, things looked like they where finally starting to calm down and people where finally going for some much needed rest, but just as most of the techs and scientists had gone away KITT saw KARR's signal reappeared on the map just under eight kilometers away from her daughter, not even a second after he processed what he was seeing he sounded the alarm of the complex alerting everyone. Matt had been the first one to get to the kittcave

"KITT what's wrong?"

"I have KARR's signal, he is very close to KIRA and Katie, you have to call them off as soon as possible"

"aww just great. okay I'll be on that right away" he said sitting at his station and opening the link to Katie

While this was happening KITT was trying every trick he had to have a clear location to where KARR was, but it looked like he was indeed untraceable. the real question was why had his signal suddenly emerge right where KIRA was. how was he locating her? there was definitely something off about this whole thing...but he didn't quite knew what it was, and being a super advanced AI that was quite something to say

"KITT"

"yes Matt?"

"I need you to try and keep the signal up on KARR, Katie is already on her way back but we still need to know where he is at least until she is back here"

"I am already attempting to do so"

"great, I'll be working with Noah and some of the other techs here"

at the moment the big screen at the kittcave was being occupied by a map showing the route KIRA was going to be taking to get back, a blue dot making her real time location and movement. a few kilometers behind a red dot marking KARR's. almost two minutes had passed since KARR's signal had been detected and this was the longest contact they had ever seen. but not even a second past the three minute mark his signal disappeared

"KITT what happened?"

"he got off the web, we can no longer track him"

"call Katie"

a second later she appeared on the screen

"Matt what happened we lost KARR's signal!"

"we lost it too, we are working on getting it back"

"well work faster, he disappeared just a few kilometers behind us"

"we are doing all we can here"

"great, so KARR is chasing us and we have no idea of where he is. KIRA go faster, I want all scanners at their maximum strength, activate your radar. I don't want to take any chances with him"

"already ahead of you" she said opening the stats of all the systems Katie required but they still couldn't get a signal

"great.."

KIRA did as instructed and in the SSC everyone was doing everything they could to try and get at least a small clue at where he was, and they remained like that for half hour, until his signal reappeared, this time closer to KIRA .

"Matt he's back, and he's getting closer"

"this is not normal"

"what do you mean?"

"come on two signal the same night...something's up...KITT can you check what is he doing on the internet again?"

"nothing"

"what do you mean nothing?"

"i mean nothing, he is not looking for anything at all, he is just idle"

"it's a trap..." KIRA said

"what do you mean?"

"don't you see it Katie?, he wants us to know where he is, he is leaving a track for us"

"why would he do that?"

"i don't know" Matt started "but you girls need to stay away from him, you can do anything you need just stay away from him"

"we know, but there is not much that we can do right now"

a sigh "okay just be careful" he said cutting the line

"Matt"

"yeah KITT?"

"I'm going out"

"what?, no you stay here"

"I have to go, if KARR gets them we don't know what could happen"

"it's my daughter out there"

"I know KITT, but we can't take that risk, it's just too much!"

"Matt please..."

a moment later "fine, go ahead but please be careful, and if things get out of control you come back no matter what"

KITT's gimble started to turn as he transformed to hit attack mode, peeling off of the building at an incredible rate of speed, by the time he had hit the highway he was almost driving at his top speed. was this the moment he had been waiting for the past six years?...maybe not, but one thing was for sure...he was not going to let KARR get close to his daughter

KIRA was moving at her top speed right now, Katie kept a close eye on all of KIRA's surveillance systems looking for any sign of the rouge AI, his signal had disappeared yet again ten minutes ago. it was crazy, his signals lasted exactly three minutes each and then disappeared for more than half hour before coming back on. the tension was building up, each time his signal reappeared he was closer to them, they where just an hour away from the SSC, she could hear KIRA forcing herself to go faster than she could...after spending years with her she learned to read her, and now the only thing she could sense was fear...it was evident in her system's readings, the stressed sound her engine was producing, even in they way she moved. they needed to get back now. for the most part of their race back the only sound was the road and KIRA's engine, nothing else but that silence was suddenly broken

"Katie hold on!" KIRA said as she got rammed hard from behind

"oh no...KIRA call the SSC now!"

Matt appeared on the screen "what happened?"

"we got hit, KARR is on out tail we just got rammed"

"okay don't worry, KITT left almost two hours ago he shouldn't be too far away from you"

"KIRA call KITT!"

seconds later KITT answered

"Katie I'll be with you in under five minutes hang on"

"please hurry. KITT he is directly behind us"

"hang on I'm almost there" he said cutting the line as KIRA got rammed from behind yet again

"KIRA how are you coping up?"

"I'm fine so far but those hits are very strong"

"hang on" Katie said, she looked behind them and was surprised to find nothing more than the darkness of the night, that was of course until KITT finally reached them, it was only then that thanks to KITT's headlights then where able to see a yellow reflection behind them, once KITT had passed them he did a clean turn and started to drive behind KARR chasing him but once KITT had caught up to them he stopped and turn around to face him as KIRA kept moving away

"dad what are you doing?!" she said breaking a little

"KIRA go back to the SSC now!"

"I'm not leaving you behind"

"I'll be back with you later. run!"

Rather reluctantly KIRA picked up her speed again and quickly headed back to the SSC. In the middle of the highway KITT had finally stopped and was face to face with KARR the only light around coming from KITT's headlights until KARR finally turned on. Both AIs stood silent watching carefully each other's movements, KARR was not saying anything and KITT was in no mood to speak to his twin

After a minute of silence KARR sped towards KITT who in return moved to a side skidding out of the road making the dust rise, and the next thing he knew he was being pushed trough the desert sand, it had been a very strong hit, he couldn't get any traction trough the sand. With some difficulty he managed to get away from KARR's grip and once again they where at a standstill KITT's scanner tracking faster than normal

"Long time since we last met Brother"

He stood quiet for a minute before speaking "...what do you want KARR"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi to your little daughter"

"stay away from her if you know what is good for you!"

"Your threats are worthless for me. I can do whatever I want"

"If you want her you need to get over me first"

"That can be arranged" he said speeding towards KITT

KIRA was now just arriving to the SSC, she was still in attack mode and KARR had left some of his paint on her back bumper, Katie got down and quickly went with Matt

"Matt you need to get in contact with KITT now he's facing KARR!"

"I know we are working on it but we are having some troubles because KARR has some sort of magnetic field blocking his signal as well"

"you can't contact him?"

"not until KITT's some distance away from him"

"just great" Katie stood looking at the big screen for a while before turning around to see KIRA. her scanner was still racing from side to side and Katie could swear that she shivered from time to time, so she decided to approach her

"KIRA are you all right?" she said placing a hand over her scanner

silence...

"KIRA?"

seconds later and the scanner's speed started to decrease

"I'm sorry Katie..."

"are you okay?"

"I would need to get KARR's paint scraped off again but besides that I'm fine"

"are you sure?"

"I'm certain"

"okay. we need your help"

"what do you need?"

"I need you to help out Matt and the rest of the techs to find KITT's signal"

"is my dad okay?"

"he probably is we just can't locate him because of KARR's magnetic field"

"okay, I'll work on it now"

"thanks"

KARR was quickly accelerating towards kit, but this time he managed to avoid KARR's hits several times until he finally got the chance to strike. He started to push KARR against a tree he had seen nearby, he was about to get there when he felt something get stuck in his undercarriage and a seconds later KARR was the one pushing KITT towards the tree. Using his weight to his advantage KARR accelerated even more making KITT hit the tree with tremendous force stunning him

Before KITT could move again KARR started to drive in circles around the tree while releasing some of the steel cable from he hook effectively tying KITT to the tree, it was after he had ran out of cable that KARR released it leaving it tightly wrapped around the tree. Once he was done, he moved around to ne face to face with KITT

"As you can now see I can easily defeat you if I please"

"Get it over with then..." KITT said, his engine producing a threatening growl as he spoke

"No...not just yet, I have better plans. Consider yourself lucky that I have something bigger in mind" he said turning around and getting back on the highway, seconds later he disappeared in the distance. for a few minutes he tried to break free but the couldn't move at all and his laser wouldn't aim low enough to cut the cable, he ended up calling back to the SSC

"KITT it's Matt what happened?"

"KARR left almost ten minutes ago"

"great, are you okay?"

"I received a few hits but I think 'm fine"

"we'll give you a checkup once you arrive, come back"

"that is going to be a problem..."

"what? why?"

"before leaving KARR managed to push me against a big tree some meters away from the highway, before I could react he wrapped a cable around me and the tree...I need someone to come and cut the cable so I can get back"

"how did he managed to do that?!"

"you can get the video feed once I'm back"

"okay don't worry, I'll send out Sydney for you"

"thank you Matt"

"no problem" he said cutting the line

Matt had called Sydney and explained the situation, she was more than willing to go but it would take her almost an hour to get there on her car. KIRA had said that she could take her, at the beginning she wanted KIRA to stay so she could get checked up but no one could change her mind, besides it was going to take her half the time to get there and at the end Sydney decided to accept the Mustang's help

the trip went by quickly and in no time Sydney arrived at the scene

"KITT?..."

"hello Sydney"

"what...how did you end up in this mess?"

"KARR used some type of hook on me"

"what kind of hook?"

"I don't know...I've never seen something like it"

"well we'll have to check it out back at base. KIRA could you gave me some light?"

"of course Sydney" with that KIRA moved in front of her father so that Sydney could cut the cables.

it was a rather strong steel cable, she had some trouble going trough it but after another half hour of cutting KITT was finally free, once he had moved away from the tree KIRA moved to his side

"are you okay dad?"

"I am, don't worry. what about you?"

"I'm fine"

"I'm glad that you are"

"while I was running away...I...I was scared"

"you don't have to worry about being scared of him, you have reasons to be"

"what if we face him again?"

"I hope we'll be ready when the time comes"

"he doesn't have the weaknesses we thought he would have..."

"I know, we have to tell everyone about it. Sydney are you ready to go?"

"yeah I just need to remove the hook somehow" she said kneeling down and laying on the ground under KITT, she quickly saw the hook and tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge a bit "KITT I think we'll have to remove it once we are back at base"

"Okay"

"Well...let's get going" she said getting inside KITT as both cars moved back onto the road

once at the SSC Sydney got to wok quickly on removing the hook from KITT

"so what is that?" Danny asked

"some type of hook KARR used to pull KITT, but I can't take it off" she said from under KITT

"what type of hook it is?" Matt asked walking towards KITT

"I was hoping you could tell me. come down here and give it a look"

"okay" Matt said carefully sliding under KITT until he had a clear view of the hook

"so?"

"wow...I've only seen one of these in a lab and it was quite some time ago..."

"what is it?"

"its a spearhook"

"what?"

"it's a special type of hook that by using electromagnetism it sticks to almost any surface and once it's there it's tips fold up grabbing the surface"

"and how do we remove it?"

"with some more electromagnetism" he said sliding out and standing up, Sydney followed, giving him a weird look

"what?"

"have you ever heard the expression 'fight fire with fire'?"

"yeah"

"well in this case we fight electromagnetism with electromagnetism"

"and how do we do that?"

"KITT I need you to detect the electric charge of the hook"

"it's negatively charged"

"okay do you think you can reproduce that same charge back to the hook?"

"of course" seconds later and the hook fell to the floor, Sydney kneeled down to pick it up

"how did KARR managed to get this?" she said looking at the hook

"I'll check that out" Matt said taking the hook from her

"yeah go do that, I have some weird paint to scrape off these two" Sydney said looking at both KITT and KIRA as she walked away for her tools

"Matt, Danny"

"yes KITT" both said looking at the AI

"I fear that we are in more trouble than we thought"

"why do you say that?" Matt asked

"we thought that because of KARR's increment on weight we would have the advantage of the speed and maneuverability"

"yeah so?"

"I'm afraid we where wrong"

"what?"

"KARR was able to keep up with KIRA and he was also able to maneuver quickly and precisely enough to wrap that cable around me"

"okay so let me see if I got this correctly...KARR now has stronger defenses, is as, if not, faster than you two, has very good maneuverability and by the looks of it better weapons than we do"

"that is correct"

"we are in soo much trouble right now" Danny added

"what do we do now?" Matt asked

"we have to get ready...he's back"

"what are we supposed to do?"

"you go back to the lab with the techs and look for any way to debilitate KARR's nano skin. tell Noah to go trough some of the new tech that arrived and find something that give KITT and KIRA a chance against KARR. this is not a game, we are in real danger...we all are, KARR was easily capable of trapping KITT in mere minutes, if we are ever to end with this threat we have to act now he found a way to upgrade himself in every way possible and now we have to do the same not only with KITT and KIRA but with the whole complex's defenses, systems and software, it will be only then that we can have the chance of beating him"

* * *

**pleeease leave your reviews, critiques, comments, ideas, questions, anaything. if you have a question i'll be sure to answer :)**


	7. Undetected

**i'm back and i'msorry for the delay but finally here is chapter six. hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

UNDETECTED

from that point on all the stations at the SSC had never been more active, every single person working there was working on something either on the AIs, the complex, or trying to locate KARR based on his last known location

KIRA had been working extra time with Katie training at the track and undergoing defense and weapon tests as well as working with some of the upgrades that Noah had come up with, some of them worked perfectly but most ended breaking up during the tests and returning to the lab. The only difference here was that it was not only KIRA and Katie training, this time KITT was with them. He needed to get ready to face KARR again, and being honest, he was out of shape and the only thing that would help him was start training again, Sometimes alone sometimes with KIRA, but he was almost always training, not only on the sessions he had assigned during the day. Most of the time he ended up sneaking out some nights...

It was just past midnight, the few people that remained at the kittcave had just left minutes ago, leaving the two AIs alone, most of the personal where already sleeping on their respective pods resting after a long day's work...except for KITT that is

The black Mustang sat peacefully in his place, he looked at his daughter, she had fallen into her recharge mode hours ago and the kittcave was now alone. In silence he started to turn around and slowly exit the building, it was a beautiful night, not a single cloud in the sky, allowing the full moon to show it's beauty and light the world. KITT looked back to the track...the cones marking it where still there, new targets had been placed and the obstacles where in place, all ready for the next day's training

The Mustang aligned himself at the beginning of the course looking at the empty track, thinking to himself about the his last encounter with KARR...he was stronger than him in every sense now, but he was going to make sure that didn't last long. With squealing tires he peeled out into the track

With precision that would make a sniper jealous he shot out all the targets as he maneuvered swiftly trough the bends and obstacles of the track, he jumped over the two barriers and easily went trough the wall at the end of the course skidding to a halt in a cloud of white smoke. Slowly the smoke disappeared as it was carried away by the wind, With a sigh KITT sunk on his tires and looked up at the moon for a few seconds before moving again towards one of the smaller buildings

Sydney had gotten up in the middle of the night, all she wanted was some water, after having her drink she started to walk back to her room when she heard the sound of the main doors opening. Curious she went to check it out, she saw KITT getting out of the SSC, with all the stealth she could muster she followed him from a distance.

She was surprised when she saw KITT standing at the beginning of the track before peeling off seconds later, it surprised Sydney to see the speed at which KITT was doing the lap, she had never seen him doing it that fast, and even more surprising, he was hitting each target perfectly. In just under two minutes he finished and even at a distance Sydney could swear that she heard the AI sigh before moving away to another of the buildings around the complex

She struggled to keep up with the Mustang as he drove into the building. She eventually lost sight of the black car in one of the hallways of the building, she wandered around for some minutes looking for him but had no luck, as she tried to find her way to exit the building she caught a glimpse of black in one of the rooms, carefully she got closer to the entrance of the room, as she got closer she could hear KITT talking, she approached the entrance and kneeled down next to it listening to the AI

"We are in a lot of trouble right now...and...I no longer know what to do, KARR nearly got her..." Confused at first Sydney got up and peeked into the room, it was then when she saw the white Mustang in front of KITT "I can't do this alone..." Then she decided to step out of her hiding place

"You are not alone KITT"

"...how long have you been standing there?" KITT asked

"Long enough. KITT you know you have all of us, for anything you need we will always be there. I saw the lap you did at the track earlier...I'm impressed"

"Thanks"

"You shouldn't be training at this time though"

"I know..."

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have faith, You should too. Come on let's go back to the SSC" Sydney said starting to walk away. With one last glance KITT too turned around and followed Sydney

Both AI and Mechanic went back to sleep and the night went by with no other inconvenience. Early the next morning the kittcave slowly everyone started to take their places. Connor apparently had managed to create a whole new software design for the AIs, while Noah was still working on a way to make the nano skin stronger as well as creating new weapons with Ryder and Skyla worked for a new defense system that would fit Connor's software for the Mustangs

Katherine was currently out on a joyride with KIRA, she loved to go out and just drive around with her listening to music and she knew KIRA enjoyed it too. right now KIRA was driving, Katie had so may things on her mind, mostly about KARR and their last encounter. she really hoped not to find him again for some time, besides due to his recent appearances she was not allowed to be out as much making this peaceful ride even better

"Katie?" KIRA asked turning down the music a little

"yeah?"

"are you okay?"

"sure...I'm just thinking"

"what about?"

"KARR, our last missions, things like that"

"I think you need to relax a little"

"relax? with KARR somewhere out there?"

"it may not sound like something to do in our current situation but if you continue being stressed out like this it won't be good"

"...I think you might be right" a sigh "I'm just worried that he can come close without us noticing..."

"I know how you feel"

"you do?"

"of course, right now I have most of my surveillance systems on and my scanner it's at it's maximum capacity. I don't want him to come close to us like he did last time. I was not able to see him until he was almost on top of me"

"true, but we at least know how is he doing it and we might be able to get an adequate system for you and KITT to be able to detect his signal despite the shield"

"I hope we do"

a moment of silence

"KIRA?"

"yes?"

"I've been wondering...I mean I know you have cameras and sensors and stuff but...u have never actually seen how you...well 'see', like your point of view of things"

"would you like to find out?"

"of course!"

just as she said that in the entire windshield appeared KIRA's point of view. it showed the moving road at a lower point, on the left side and on top the windshield where the coordinates of latitude and longitude of their current location. on the lower left corner was a small map showing everything in an eight kilometer radius while on the right corner was a display with the speedometer and the revs, next to it a small vertical line showing the fuel left on her tank

Katie admired the display for some time, looking at all the stats and gauges

"so this is how you see everything all the time?"

"most of the time, when I am not moving the speedometer, revs and map disappear. and when there is an incoming call it's something like this" she said as a small blank screen appeared on the top right corner. big enough to see everything clearly but small enough to not block anything from sight

"this is awesome"

"I take it you like it"

"I do, and a lot for that matter" she looked at her watch "but i guess we have to start heading back home, Sydney was going to install something on you"

"it's a shame that out little ride had to end so quick"

"yeah, but maybe later on we can come back out"

"I really hope so"

with that both car and driver started to head back to the SSC where KITT was already doing some work at the track and everyone else working out on some new piece of tech

"Hey where have you been?" Shelby said walking towards her daughter as she entered the kittcave

"I was taking a small ride with KIRA"

"oh okay, hey do you think you can go out buy some stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Noah needs a few things for the new skin and Ryder some micro-chips and stuff for the new weapons"

"I would be glad to but it looks like Sydney is busy with KIRA and KITT is in one of his training sessions"

"You can take my old car"

"You had another car besides KIFT?"

"Yeah, I think you are going to like it" she said pulling Katie with her towards the complex's garage

Once at the Farage Shelby walked towards a covered car

"Care to give me a hand with the covers?"

"Sure" she said approaching the car. Both removed the covers of the car revealing a late model white and blue mustang

Katie gasped at the sight "mom...what is this?"

"This was KIFT's first body, when she was first activated it was in this body, then we moved both AIs to their current body and we decided to keep these as regular cars"

"why didn't you told me about this before?"

"I didn't consider it necessary, get the things these guys need, it's all on the list" Shelby said giving her the list

"okay, I'll try to be back before it gets dark"

"good, see you later Kate. be careful"

"I will" she said getting in the car and starting the engine, she let it purr for a few seconds before taking off

Katie drove out of the complex and towards the nearest town, which was an hour and a half away, luckily she was going to be able to find everything she needed. Katie had always enjoyed driving trough the highway, especially when there where no buildings or man-made structures, in this case it was only a desert plain with a few mountains in the distance

it was no secret that she would rather be driving than in the SSC, especially now, today she had no training sessions with KIRA due to the new installment of equipment Sydney was going to do. she had resigned herself that it was going to be quite a boring day but now she had other thoughts

the hours flew by and Katie arrived to a small town, she had no problem in finding a store to get the materials. Katie was just in line getting ready to pay for a few things when her phone rang

"Hello?"

"I think I've been betrayed..."

She smiled "don't be dramatic. I just went out to buy a few things"

"In another car"

"You where not in conditions of getting out..."

"I...I have been off line for the past two hours"

"My point exactly"

"...do you want me to go and pick you up?"

"Nah, I'm fine, besides I like the car I'm driving. I'm sure you would agree with me"

"Don't be so sure"

"Look KIRA I'm fine. If anything happens I will make sure that you are the first to know"

"Okay...but the next time you go out please wait for me"

"Don't worry. I will"

"Good bye Katie"

"Bye"

So she had easily acquired the materials Noah needed to do the tryouts with the nano skin...but she had no luck in finding the microchips for Ryder so after doing a little research she got back in the Mustang and started driving to another town, which was another two hours away...but what else could she do?

By the time she arrived to the town it would be past mid-day so once she arrived she was going to stop to get something to eat before looking for an electronics shop. Once there she stopped at a small family restaurant, it was quite full due to the hour but she didn't mind. After eating she went to the electronics shop to buy the chips for Ryder, it was a bit of a challenge to find the specific ones he needed, but she got them all at the end. Finally by five twenty she was starting the three and a half hour drive back home.

she would have liked to go out with KIRA, it would have been fun for both, not that she wasn't enjoying it, but driving a normal car is nothing compared to be behind the wheel of a super advanced AI. the sheer feeling of the engine was different, let alone the sound, and just having her company was something she really liked. at this point, having come this far, she couldn't even imagine her life without her...she had been part of her life for six years straight! she wouldn't change her life for anything there was no denying that

it took her close to fifteen minutes to get out of the small town and into the highway. she plugged in her phone and turned up the music as her playlist went on it's own, she was the only car on the highway for miles and she was happy with that, there where no other cars to ruin the perfect landscape, that was probably the thing she liked the most about going out on, the view. nothing could ruin this moment, absolutely nothing. she turned back to look at the road ahead, for a second she caught a glimpse of black on the rear view mirror, she looked back but there was nothing there, she looked back to the road and the next thing she knew the car was flying trough the air, after flying some meters it landed with a loud thud giving several flips before finally stopping on it's roof on the shoulder of the road as two black vehicles approached...

Back at the SSC, Sydney had just finished installing the new defense system in KIRA, who was now working at the track, and was already half way trough KITT. Noah was working in one of the labs still having troubles with the nano skin so it was going to be some time until he finally was able to get a suitable combination, but that was not going to happen unless Katie arrived with the materials he needed. so he went to the kittcave to see if Katie had arrived

"Hey Matt" Noah said as he entered the kittcave

"what's up?"

"not much. is Katie back already?"

"no why?"

"I need some materials to test the nano skin"

"well she left quite some time ago, it shouldn't take long for her to arrive"

"I hope"

"wait I know" he said getting up from his chair and walking towards the white Mustang "KIRA could you do me a favor and call Katie?"

"of course" she said already dialing the number, a minute went by and still no answer "she's not responding..."

"maybe she left her phone on vibrator" Noah said

"nah, that's unlike her...try again KIRA"

"I just did, she's still not answering"

"what's the problem here guys?" Danny asked approaching them looking at Matt

"Katie's not answering her phone and no one known anything about her since she let hours ago"

"okay...can you use her phone signal to locate her?"

"with the configuration it has we can't track her unless she's using it" Noah added

"right"

"guys" Shelby said entering the kittcave "we got a call from the police of a nearby town, there was a crash almost an hour ago and they want us to o and check it out"

"a crash?" Matt asked

"yeah. you think you can give us a satellite view of the area"

"as long as you have the coordinates"

"I do"

Matt approached the computers and quickly took over a satellite looking for the coordinates, he quickly found the place and zoomed in. all they could see was some cop cars as well as an ambulance next to a flipped over car in the shoulder of the road

"is that a Mustang?" Sydney said getting up from under KITT. Shelby looked carefully at the car and looked back at Danny

"Danny...it's Katie"

"what?!"

"KIRA was under repairs so I told her to take my car"

"this can't be good..." Noah said

"Sydney is KITT ready?" Danny asked

"yeah I just finished"

"good, Shelby in KITT we have to go" Danny said opening the driver's side door and getting in, Shelby followed and quickly both where heading out of the SSC

"I have to go" KIRA said as the gimble started to turn

"wait!" Matt said running towards her "I'm going with you"

"get in" she said opening the passenger's door. Matt got in as KIRA started to accelerate. in under a minute she was already behind her father. both AIs where moving at an amazing rate of speed, maneuvering around the occasional car they came across, they needed to get to the crash site as fast as possible

they arrived at the given coordinates in record time to see what was left of Shelby's car, quickly she got out from KITT and ran towards the ambulance, Danny and Matt close behind

"what happened?" Danny asked once he reached Shelby

"nothing..."

"what do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing...there was no one in the car when they arrived"

"what?!"

"someone reported the crash but when they arrived and found the car empty"

"they didn't saw anything?"

"no, there was no one here"

"is it possible she crashed and then tried to go back to the nearest town?"

"no, she's e very good driver she wouldn't crash like this...and with what would she crash?, there are no other cars"

"you're right"

"Danny" KITT called trough the earwig

"you found something KITT?"

"yes...I'm afraid is not good news..."

"what is it?" KITT told him what he had found, his expression suddenly changed as he looked at Shelby

"what?...what is it?" Shelby asked, looking at Danny's expression

"KITT found something...he...he found KARR's tracks"

"this...is not good" Matt said more to himself

"we have to contact the SSC so they can start the search based on the direction of his tracks. we can't waste any more time" Danny said "KITT"

"I'm already informing everyone. they are commencing the search as we speak"

"okay. tell them to self someone for the car, we can't leave it here"

"on that"

"come on Shelby" Danny said pulling her towards KITT so they could leave

"let's go KIRA" Matt said as he sat on the passenger's seat. when she didn't move Matt called again "KIRA?"

"sorry..." she said finally starting her engine and turning around

"are you okay?"

"I should have gone with her..."

"you where receiving an upgrade, you couldn't go"

"I asked her if she wanted me to come for her when I was ready. she said i was okay, that there was no need..."

"it's not your fault if that's what you are thinking..."

silence

"we are going to find her and bring her back safely, don't worry"

Somewhere in the US

Katie awoke to the movement of the van she was in, she was blindfolded and her hands where tied behind her back, trying to remember what had happened. her head hurt like hell and so did her right leg but hopefully her arm had just a light sprain, for now she had to think of a way of getting out of this predicament, but before she could think of anything she felt the van stop and seconds later she heard a door being opened letting in the cool night breeze...wait...night?...was it night already?, how long had she been out?!. letting all questions aside she heard two men talking

"do you think she's still asleep?" one of them said

"do you really just asked me that?"

"what?"

"it's pretty obvious she's still out"

"how can you be so sure?"

he threw him a desperate look "sometimes i really want to give you a good hit to the head, maybe that'll fix you. come on stop talking and help me out" he said walking towards Katie

she felt she was being lifted up by her arms, she thought of trying to do something to get free but at the end opted to play possum, al least until she had her hands free. she was carried off of the van she was in and into a building, eventually they put her down and she felt her hands where being untied, just as the knot was loose she jumped up landing a hit directly on the man's chest, knocking him out instantly, she took off the blindfold and stood up completely to end up falling back down clenching her leg 'yeah, it was definitely broken' then four more men entered the room, two carried the blacked out guy away as the other two took her to another room, this one had a bed along with a small desk and chair. they left her in the middle of the room before getting out and closing the door behind her

Katie tried to get back up again but ended up on the floor. her leg just couldn't cope up with her weight, aside the pain it produced, she stopped thinking about her leg for a second and started thinking about what had happened, the last thing she remembered was being behind the wheel of her mom's car and now she was here...but where was here exactly? at the far end of the room there was a window, maybe she could see something from there, but to do that she needed to get up. using the chair and the desk for support she managed to get up, she let go off the desk finally managing to stand up for herself and with a beep breath she took a step forward nearly falling down again but steadying herself with the chair, again she took another step still holding the chair before letting go and taking another step. she managed to successfully limp towards the window and from it she could see what probably was a relatively small airplane hangar, at the far end the doors where half way open but all she could see was pure black, it should've been around midnight but she couldn't be sure

she really needed to focus on some way to get out of there or at least to send a message back to the SSC, that was her priority right now so with some effort she would start to look around the room for anything she could use to open the door. before she could even start the door swung open and three men entered, two looked like the ones that had brought her to the room but the other one she couldn't recognize, he turned to the guards and instructed them to get out. he closed the door behind him and looked at Katie, who was now trying her best to stand straight despite the pain

"Katherine, it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Katie asked

"no, and you won't either. how are you feeling?"

"like I was hit b a train" she answered sarcastically

"close enough"

"what do you want"

"from you not much"

"then why did you brought me here?"

"well I could tell you...but I better not"

"and why is that?" she said looking back out the window leaning heavily against the wall

"I thought you would like to wait for your fiend KITT to arrive"

hearing that she immediately looked back at him "how do you know about him?"

"let's just say I am not working alone, you look like you need some help" he said referring to her leg

"I don't want any help from you"

"it's your choice then" he said turning around and leaving the room, locking the door behind him

she was completely at a loss of words, that guy knew her name and about KITT, he probably knew much more. and he also said he was not working along, what was that supposed to mean?! who was he working with and why exactly did he needed her?. she limped towards the bed and laid down, she was exhausted but didn't really want to go to sleep, not with that freak around the building...at this point she really didn't know what to do

KITT and KIRA arrived back at the SSC to find even more activity than when they left, if that is even possible, not only where some people still working on the upgrades for the AIs, but some others where working to find out who and where had Katie been taken

"Sarah!" Shelby said getting down from KITT "KITT found KARR's tracks at the crash site, he took Katie"

"yeah but he couldn't have done it alone" she said typing something on the computer

"what did you find?"

"nothing yet, I'm working on the cameras of the closest towns to see if i can get any image from him and those with him. maybe if I can get an ID of the people helping him we can get a location"

"okay how can I help you?"

"for now I'm fine two other guys are helping me with the search. what you can do is go and find Ryder and help him with the weapons he was working on, he already got the chips he needed so basically he needs help with putting everything together"

"I'll be on my way"

"have you seen Matt?"

"I'm here" Matt said getting down from KIRA

"Noah's almost done with the new system, go help him, we need to finish the upgrades as soon as possible so we can go after him"

"on it" he said running off to where Noah was working

They where going to find her no matter what, and they where going to make the responsible pay. They had messed with the wrong people

* * *

**done!, please leave your comments/reviews/critiques/suggestions/ideas or anything that comes you your mind. it's really appreciated :D**

**something else i needed to tell was that because i'm going back to school on monday updates might get a little slow...ok slowER than before but please bare with me. i'm starting 10th grade and everything is new for me so i'll have to check things out**


	8. This is War

**Ok i have no excuse for taking this long and i know it but it's my first semester and i've been struggling to catch up with everything. besides i have the pressure that i have to keep a schoolarship and that takes most of my time away, and i'll be entering the international barchelor or whatever you call it next semester so maybe updates might get slower (not as slow as this one) but not as quick as i used too unless i find myself with not much homework. that and my German classes require studying a lot but i really like it so far. without any further interruptions here you have chapter seven!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

THIS IS WAR

Three days after the kidnapping the SSC still couldn't get a signal as to where had they taken Katie and everyone was really starting to get really worried, they didn't even had a clue on where to start looking for her. Both AIs where using all the resourced they could to try and locate Katie or something that would lead them to where she was

They knew KARR was behind all this, but the thing here was that he could have not done everything on his own, someone was helping him, who? They didn't know, why? They didn't know either. KARR could be very manipulative at times but this was something different...it would look like they are working WITH him instead of FOR him, and if they where smart enough to be able to hack some of their frequencies remaining undetected, they where surely able to do much more

Danny had ordered for the car to be brought back, not only to try and re create the crash, but to check for any signs that could tell them if Katie had been hurt. With the evidence they collected from both the car and the crash site they where able to tell that the car had been thrown off the road with a very strong hit, sending it tumbling and rolling for several meters. Also they where able to tell that Katie had been injured, how badly they didn't know, they found some blood on the driver's side window and steering wheel, that only served as a motivation to find Katie, and KIRA was taking it very seriously. She devoted her entire time to searching and investigating, the only time she was not searching was because she was receiving an upgrade or a new system of some sort, speaking of which...

Noah had finally come up with a new nano skin coating for the AIs using and alloy of Magnesium and Beryllium, both very strong and light metals, none of them where as strong as the Tungsten KARR had, at least not alone but combined they created a very strong alloy and because both metals where relatively light they didn't add much weight, which meant didn't need to sacrifice power for strength. It had taken fifteen hours to spray KITT and KIRA, the effect of the new coating besides the added strength was a very metallic look, not like the normal almost imperceptible sparkly look, but a very noticeable shine. It had a beautiful aesthetic look, reflecting a very subtle gold-silver-blue-ish color with the light. Ryder had created new, lighter, and more powerful weapons than the ones the AIs had. Between some of the new weapons was a spear hook similar to the one KARR had, the only difference was that this ones could release an electric charge on command. They also had a new shield, besides the protective nano skin-Magnesium-Beryllium thing they could activate an electric shield, which practically was an electricity layer that could cover the entire car. The thing with this was that the systems that controlled it where located just behind the back bumper, with a strong hit it could be deactivated for good. Another of the upgrades was a new stronger, greater range EMP, normally it would be risky to install something like that when KITT and KIRA remained in range of each other's EMPs, but because it was set to a specific frequency both Mustangs where immune to it's effect. Connor had made a stronger firewall software and internal defense software to avoid any chances of being hacked. That along with a thirty five digit encryption. If someone wanted to hack any of these computers, they would need to work their heads off to even break the first half...all in all they where ready to face whatever came in their way

*Somewhere in the US*

Katie had been stuck to her room for the last few days, with the light of the day she could finally see what was outside of the hangar but because the opening was relatively small she couldn't see much but the outline of some mountains in the distance and a grassy hill with some trees close by. Where in the world was she?! One thing was for sure, she knew that her family and friends back at the SSC where trying to find her and she needed to send them a signal, but how?...her phone! She was sure they hadn't take it away from her, she started searching in the pockets of her jacket, nothing, she searched on her jeans and found it in her back pocket. The touch screen was broken but the phone still worked, what worried her was the huge dent on the back. She tried turning it on but it only flickered to life for a few seconds before dying again. With some effort she managed to break off the back exposing the small chips and cables inside, under some cables she saw a Burned chip, meaning that there would be no use in fixing it, then she remembered her earwig, it had similar chips that she could use to repair it and have a chance at getting help

Carefully she cracked open the tiny device finding two miniature chips smaller than the ones she needed, at first she didn't know what to do, but then she had the idea of interconnecting the two chips to compensate for the smaller size, with a small pin from her jacket and a needle she found she set herself to work being careful of not being spotted

Three hours had passed and she had been finally able to connect the two chips and was now working on connecting them to her phone. The tiny cables and size difference had been a nightmare to reconnect, but after fiddling with them for a while everything was in place, this was definitely one of the moments she was glad she had been practically forced to take the tech course back at the SSC. Crossing her fingers she tried to turn it on again, and after a minute it was on, with some difficulty due to the broken screen she dialed the number she had known by heart for the past eight years. After a few rings she heard the all too familiar voice at the other end

"Katherine!"

"KIRA!"

"Kate where are you? Are you okay?"

"I don't know where i am...i-i broke my leg and hit my head pretty hard. I have a few cuts on my arms and such"

"Katie no matter what happens keep the line open, we are working on tracing your signal"

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep the line open. My phone is just barely on"

"We need two more minutes hold on"

"I-I really need you guys...please don't take long...I'm scared KIRA..."

"We are going to get you out., please, just hang on"

"I don't know if-…"

"Katie?...Kate?...Katherine?!" She turned to the others in the kittcave "I've lost her signal"

"already working on it" Matt said scrambling to his computer as everyone else also got to their stations to try and recover the signal

KIRA was totally out of it right now, her worries for Katie only grew as she told her about her broken leg, but what really hit her was the way she was speaking to her, almost pleading for them not to take long, along with the fact that she admitted that she was scared, her voice breaking mid sentence. it was something so unlike her normal self...she needed to find her and fast

it had been just close to five minutes since they had lost the phone signal, KITT was doing everything he could to try and find the place where it had been transmitted but so far he was having no luck, it was then that something called his attention, he had received a message...a poorly encrypted message to be precise. in seconds he broke the encryption and was able to open it, it contained no more than some coordinates for latitude and longitude and a message at the end -Come alone- ...and based on the information he had he was sure that it was from where Katie was located...but the question now was: could he trust it?. he tried to track the message to it's origin but half way trough he was stopped by a much heavier encryption...and when I say much I mean MUCH heavier...there was only one thing that could have said encryption level...

"Danny I just received a message containing coordinates that match the ones from the area we isolated to look for Katie but I don't know if we can trust them"

"why is that?"

"because of the one who sent them"

"who sent them KITT?"

"...KARR did…"

silence filled the room for a few seconds until Shelby spoke

"it's a trap"

"of course it is" Danny started "but we really don't have any other choice...do we?"

"not really"

"in that case" Matt said getting up from his computer "I'll call Sydney to do the last check up on both KITT and KIRA so we can get going as fast as possible"

"Wait what?" Sarah said from her place at the computer turning to look at her son

"I have to go. Maybe I can help"

"It's too dangerous"

"I know you are worried about it" he started walking towards Sarah taking her by the shoulders "and you have reasons to...but I think I can take care of myself"

A sigh "I know you can...okay, go, but please be careful"

"I will" he said running out of the kittcave to look for Sydney

It was not until an hour later that they all where able to leave. It was, surprisingly, not too far away...relatively. Matt had gone with KIRA while Kate's parents went with KITT. It was a five and a half hour drive, but the two AIs would be able to do it in just under four and a half. The only worrying thing here was that they didn't know what they where going to find. They knew KARR was going to be there for sure, but they didn't have even a clue of who was helping him or why, had he or she been forced to help? or was it doing it for other purposes?...he would be sure to investigate that when the time came, but for now he had to figure out a plan to hide Danny, Shelby and Matt from KARR's sensors. He had instructed him to come alone and who knows what could happen if they knew that he had brought them in

Ten minutes away from the now visible building in a small mountain KITT instructed his daughter to pull over to the nearby trees, it was mow or never to tell everyone about the message

"KITT why are we stopping?"

"I apologize Danny, but there is something I need to tell you and Matt" KITT opened a chat line with KIRA showing Matt inside

"Why did we stop?, the building is right ahead"

"Before we continue moving there is something you three need to know" KITT started "when I received the coordinates I also received a warning telling me to come alone, when we approach the building you all will need to get down as KIRA and I enter"

"Are you crazy?" Shelby said "you two are not going in there alone, I don't care if you can withstand a missile or something with your upgrades it's just too dangerous for you to go alone"

"We are mot going to be alone, you are just going to try and find another way into the building while we create a distraction. That way you can may e het Katherine out and once that is done come out trough the front and we'll go"

"Why can't we just call you?" matt asked looking at KIRA's voice modulator

"Because the building is covered with an electro magnetic field that prevents any signal from going in or out of the complex area"

"Oh...that"

Minutes later and KITT and KIRA where moving and about to enter the building, the sky was starting to fill with clouds meaning it would probably rain later. Already vacant from their occupants the two AIs stopped in front of the closed large front doors which after a few seconds started to open slowly revealing the partially empty interior. KITT tried to pull out a scan to look for any traps but due to the field surrounding the building he couldn't really get anything out of what he could see, the same thing was for KIRA. They would have to work only with what they could get visually

"KIRA stay close, we don't know that might be waiting for us inside"

"I know. I couldn't get anything from my scans"

"Neither could I. But still keep everything up to maximum range just in case"

"Already done"

"Okay, follow me" KITT id as he started to slowly enter the massive building

It was mainly empty aside from the few boxes and small structures on the sides and at the very back. He kept moving in until the doors abruptly closed behind him. He stopped cold in his tracks as so did KIRA as men started to show themselves from behind the boxes pointing their guns at them, true a gun like that would never oppose much of a threat especially now more than ever thanks to their new protection but the feeling of being hit by bullets was unpleasant, to say the least. Both AIs stood on their place without making a single move until KITT caught some movement on the shadows next to him, there, was the ever so present amber bar characteristic of the Knight Automated Roving Robot alone.

KARR slowly emerged from the shadows, already using his newly acquired attack mode, and started surrounding KITT and KIRA, the whole time KITT producing a threatening growl with his engine

"Now that I can finally see you under proper light I can tell that the years have not been so nice to you" KARR said stopping in front of KITT looking at his now dark gray stripes

"I would say the same thing about you...you may have a different look but you are still like when I defeated you the first time"

"That's where I'll have to disagree" he said backing up now moving towards KIRA , KITT never loosing eye contact "I think I specifically told you to come alone"

"You took her driver, she has the right to come"

"Was it her driver? I thought it was that other Mustang's...what was she called?...KIFT?" KARR said clearly teasing KITT who had to restrain himself from ramming him square on the side to shut him off as old feelings made themselves know again "I'm sure you remember her right KITT? After our little encounter, smoke filling the air..."

Now that was low! He was going to pay. KITT sped off with a loud angry growl and gave KARR a strong hit on his side effectively pushing him away as all hell broke loose

All three cars where under a storm of bullets, the two older AIs where busy fighting each other, KIRA was doing everything she could to disarm the men shooting at her without harming them. She had to do everything she could do weaken the complex's personal if they wanted their plan to work, it was going to be difficult.

Katie was laying on the bed looking blankly at the ceiling, thinking about any other possible way to either get out or communicate with someone. She heard the main door close but she was already used to hearing it and she paid it no mind, for some more minutes everything was silent until a loud crash, followed by gun shots, broke the silence. Struggling against her broken leg she limped towards the window to find KITT pushing KARR's side and KIRA knocking over boxes and small structures to knock out the men firing at them, looking closely she could tell that there was no one inside KITT or KIRA so they had either come alone or there was more to their plan that she could tell. She really needed to take this distraction to her advantage and find a way to escape, with or without help.

The whole hangar was complete chaos wooden boxes laid turned over or in pieces all over the place, a some men where knocked out on the floor and the few that remained where scrambling back into the building for cover from any stray bullets that could come from the AIs

Even with the modifications and upgrades received it was hard for KITT and KIRA to keep up with KARR, their new defenses where really blocking out KARR's impacts and deflecting his bullets, KIRA had managed to scare off the few remaining men shooting at them and was not helping him with KARR, who was still in his vehicle mode.

KARR was starting to get pissed now, he couldn't believe he was having this much trouble with his inferior brother even though he had been receiving continuous updates for his software and body but yet here he was being pushed back by him, in an outburst he pulled away from him, turning around and shooting his hook piercing KITT 's kick plate and getting a hold of his rear axel. KITT kept accelerating as KARR reversed taunting the cable leaving some good distance between both, KIRA noticed and she aimed her laser at it. Snapping it and letting KITT free, He spun out of balance for a few seconds and ended up facing KARR, KIRA went to her father's side, the three Mustangs revving their engines in challenge

"KIRA how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine for the most part, my shields are still at sixty percent of their capacity, what about you?"

"Partially fine besides a small scratch or two, but my shields are at forty percent...we are going to charge head on to him. KARR is going to move, as soon as he does I want you to activate your electric shields"

"Okay"

Inside, a small group of men stood watching the scene unfold below trough a window. One of them, the one in the front closest to the window, was wearing a suit while the rest wore neat lab coats

"What are they waiting for sir?" one of the men in the lab coat asked

"They are waiting for the other to move. This rivalry had been going on for a long time gentlemen" he turned around " he has been working on this plan for revenge for just over four years" he looked down "too bad he's never going to make it"

"Do we activate the pulse?"

"No… Let them fight"

"What are we waiting for?"

"I want to see what our new guests have under their sleeve, and get them tired too"

"But the pulse is going to shut them down"

"Just temporarily"

"Yes but it gives us enough time to move"

"Give them another five minutes, let's see how this little encounter has for us. Get the tows ready, we can't loose time"

"Yes sir" then he turned around taking with him the other two scientists, leaving the

suited man alone. He stared at the three vehicles

"I've been waiting for this too long. They called me a freak, they said I was out of my mind, that what I wanted was impossible...they laughed at me...and now...now I'll be the one laughing" he said to himself looking at the three AIs outside

The three cars stood without moving for what seemed like an eternity, in a flash, KARR sped towards them. KITT and his daughter mimicked his actions and turned on their electric shields, a blue hue engulfed them in heat as they kept moving towards him the cars sped towards each other not showing any signs of turning away. Under five meters apart KARR jumped up transforming into his robot mode turning around to face the other two AIs. KITT and KIRA skidded to a halt after KARR jumped over them, they turned around to be once again face to face with him. One of his claw-like hands transformed into a laser gun and aimed at them along with the guns mounted on his shoulders and the rockets on his sides, KITT once again turned to look at KIRA

"We need to deactivate his guns now. I'll shoot while you get close and fire your EMP"

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Not one hundredth percent, but is a chance we need to take, hopefully by now Matt, Danny and Shelby found something"

"Ready when you are"

KARR started shooting only provoking KITT to fire his own weapons, shattering missiles in mid air and deflecting some of the bullets. KIRA moved around the fire and drifted off around KARR releasing her EMP as KARR fired one of his last missiles just after his weapons where disabled, the last missile flew trough the smoke avoiding being seen by KITT and successfully hitting him sending him skidding around for a few meters. It was then That KARR turned around to face KIRA. Stunned by the strong hit received, KITT quickly performed a self diagnostic only to find out that his electric shield had been disabled 'just great' only when he smoke started to clear out did he noticed that KARR had a hold of KIRA, panic overcame him as he finally decided to use his newly upgraded attack mode. He charged towards KARR quickly gaining speed before turbo boosting into him, knocking him down to the ground and making him release KIRA, KITT landed on top of KARR as he fell to the floor and before he could to anything He felt KARR's claw fall on his roof and quickly he lost contact with the ground. KARR stood up and threw KITT to the other side of the room, he hit the wall with his side before sliding down and falling back onto all his four wheels, KARR once again folded back onto his vehicle form and charged at him only to be stopped by a considerably strong hit in his side. Before he could do anything to regain himself he slowly felt his systems fading away before being completely shut down. KIRA felt it too but it only managed to shut down her engine and primary functions, the same thing was for KITT, suddenly all three AIs where rendered helpless against anything the mad man behind everything threw at them

Matt had stayed behind while Danny and Shelby did some recon, they where going to meet him in about half hour. For now he was frozen in place, KITT had thrown himself at KARR to free KIRA but he had taken a hold of him before he could move, KITT was thrown to the other side of the room landing painfully with a loud crash, KIRA hit KARR before he could ram KITT again but suddenly the three stopped moving, he couldn't see KITT nor KIRA's scanner and KARR's was off as well. He was really confused at first when three tows came and quickly hauled the three away. he really had to let Shelby and Danny know about this, there was still however one thing that still troubled him...they had taken KARR as well...was he not working with them?...something here was really off, and he needed to find out what it was

**Please review it will be really appreciated, critiques, suggestions and ideas are also accepted and appreciated...anything would be appreciated really :)**


End file.
